


Dekiru Dake (by any possible means)

by jdeechan



Category: DBGT - Fandom, DBZ - Fandom, Dragonball
Genre: 1st person, 3rd person, DBZ AU, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is based somewhere after the end of Z, I'm taking aspects I liked from Z and GT and the rest just never happened....<br/>This is a fic about a war torn world with the need for rebellion. Featuring the younger Z fighters. Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan, Bra, Ubuu. With a few of the older ones. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan featuring here and there.</p>
<p>So to give you an age estimate. Pan is eighteen at the beginning of this fic.</p>
<p>Eventual Trunks/Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work that you are about to read is at least 8 years old… so bear with me I’m still getting reviews on FF.net to update even though I left the site a good 5 years ago. I can’t login to update so I’m moving it… here. It is incomplete at this stage I had no hard copy of this until I found it on FF.net again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, GT, or whatever comes after GT I don't even know what happens in that series this is purely an AU fan fic... This is the only part of the story where there will be a disclaimer I can't be bothered putting one at the beginning of each new chapter, it ruins the mood... For those who like Pan and Trunks well yah I guess you could say this might be for you.... (this is the only time I ship/write/support T/P sorry it's just too difficult to write.)
> 
> Author's Note: This fic was done while I was high on nicotine, caffeine, sugar and Moulin Rouge... inspiration that swordfish flick too so if it's warped and you don't understand it... it's not you... it's me.... ;) heh I always wanted to say that...
> 
> This is going to be a war fic...

\----------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

 

# DEKIRU DAKE (by any possible means)

## PROLOGUE!!

____________

 

The world as we knew it no longer exists...

There was a war, between the two of the most powerful countries in the world.

It left most of Europe, Japan and America in ruins, the economy collapsed and the governments all over the world fell about.

Warfare has decimated the world and the population between the ages of 35 and 64 and has drained the world of its natural resources.

The young and hardy, male and female have survived to become leaders.

United by a common goal, they can't allow or afford to allow corruption within their ranks to hinder the quest for re-establishing political and economic stability.

Satan City is fiercely dedicated to upholding the old values of freedom and democracy.

But the rest of the world, the outside world had fallen in to the hands of the brilliant demonic new dictator, Gys Morad.

He may look human but the resistance knows the truth, we all know and now is the time to bring him down.

Gys' ultimate goal is global domination, beginning with the destruction of Satan City, which stands for everything he despises.

We fight back courageously with action groups, taking on from where our grandparents and parents left off.

Some of us are lucky that we still have our parents but only a few of us, the strong survive and the weak are crushed.

As a member of this force, and president of Capsule Corp. It's my job to keep the hope alive... by any possible means...

This story, is our story, our battle for survival, and it could one day be your own...

* * * * * *

 

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapters 1 + 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing Chapter 1 & 2 up here since when I wrote this they were very very short chapters... -.-;

* * * 1 * * *  
  
Trunks hit the wall with such force he was sure he heard his ribs break, the rope holding him was squeezing the life out of him. He grumbled to himself about getting all the dirty work, he was the President of Capsule Corp damnit why did he get stuck with dirty work, at least he wasn't alone. Trunks tugged at the rope and suddenly down the wall Goten came and he stopped next to him.  
"I can't see why we couldn't just fly in." Goten muttered.  
Marron dropped down on the other side of Trunks. "Flying in they would pick it up on their Ki guards." She said matter of factly.  
"Then we fly low." Goten grumbled.  
"There equipment is too advanced." Trunks remarked.  
After three years of this fighting, Trunks had to eliminate his fear of these secret missions. They needed this advantage, it was the only way. Trunks looked down the cliff face, Marron headed down first being as she had no power level she could take out the systems that detected them.  
These were dangerous times...  
  
Pan dropped down in Marron's place on the other side of Trunks and she looked down. "We should just blast them sky high." She said.  
Trunks shook his head. "We can't we need to hack in to their computer mainframe, get the info and then get out. That's it, quick and quiet."  
Pan sighed. "I like my idea." She muttered.  
"How about we blast them afterwards?" Goten asked.  
Trunks looked at his best friend and he sighed. "No. No-one's blasting anything. You're all starting to sound like my father."  
"Well considering he's who trains us in the hand to hand combat thing, well ya I think we would." Goten said.  
  
Marron landed on the ground and she unhooked the rope she slipped up behind the guard quietly, noting his scouter, she grabbed him her hand over his mouth pulling him back and with a quick turn snapped his neck dropping him on the ground she walked up to the computer and looked at it. She put on a pair of black gloves and began hacking in to the computer system till she saw what she wanted.  
"Ki guards... off..." The female voice of the computer replied.  
Marron waved her hand up at the top of the cliff.  
  
Bra grinned from the top of the cliff and she shook Trunks' rope, and he looked up at her she gave him the thumbs up sign and he nodded.  
"Becareful Trunks." She said and looked at her friends.  
Trunks was the first to descend followed by Goten then Pan.  
Bra watched them unhook themselves from the ropes and they moved in to the base.  
  
Trunks lead them in being the son of a genus did come in handy after all he could hack in to any computer in sixty seconds, and that's all they needed.  
"Pan Marron you two know what to do..." Trunks said.  
Goten snickered and Pan hit him across the back of the head. "Shutup."  
Marron grabbed Pan by the hand and she pulled her round to the front.  
They were always the distractions. While Trunks broke in to the mainframe and Goten stayed with Trunks guarding and watching his back.  
  
Once they were out of Bra's sight she looked over at Ubuu leaning up against the truck and she nodded at him. He walked over to the edge and slowly and quietly began to pull the ropes up, with the ki guard down the four of them could fly up the cliff face. They would take the truck and drive off til they reached the rendezvous spot and blast the truck. While Gohan would take them to their next destination. They were never told the full plan in case of capture.  
Ubuu put the ropes in the back of the truck.  
Bra watched Marron and Pan using their female charms to distract a whole lot of guards, at the front of the base and she shook her head.  
"How degrading I'm surprised Pan hasn't blasted anyone of them yet." Bra muttered.  
  
Trunks' fingers zipped over the keys fast and quietly, Goten stood behind him looking at the screen as Trunks copied it all to his disk then made the transfer of cash they needed to buy equipment.  
"How long have I got?" Trunks asked.  
"Forty-five seconds... forty..." Goten began the countdown.  
  
Goten peeked down the hallway through the crack in the door.  
He heard the music. Pan and Marron's music. Trunks and he had seen them practice their routine over and over again.  
Goten knew Trunks, after seeing it for the first time, had begun to look a Pan differently.  
"Thirty... twenty-five... twenty... fifteen... c'mon Trunks hurry up man..." Goten said.  
"You try doing this." Trunks growled.  
"Five... four... three... two..." Goten counted.  
"I'm done. Let’s move!" Trunks said pulling the disk out and shutting the system down so the alarms wouldn't go off and the lights would vanish giving them all the chance to need to fly out of there.  
  
The whole system buzzed loudly as Trunks and Goten raced out of the room and down the hallway. Gys always updated the system, but he never updated his guards. They were always men, never a female guard.  
The two reached the outside and took to the sky and the entire base flicked in to darkness.  
  
Pan and Marron saw their cue as the guards ran inside to see what the problem was they took off to the skies landing on the cliff face. The group of them jumped in to the truck and with Ubuu behind the wheel the trunk took off through the desert off road.  
  
Once they met up with Gohan he looked at the group of them and smiled.  
"Let’s ditch this truck we go by foot from now on so to avoid detection." Gohan said.  
They pushed the truck over the edge of a cliff and Gohan sent a ki blast after it setting the truck alight. The group of them pushed off into the trees, each absorbed in his or her thoughts and feelings on this entire war. Light was fading fast, and the sky took on a luminous violet color. Venus, the evening star, shone through the break in the trees. They kept on for almost a half hour more plugging ahead although it was now quite dark.

 

Gohan lead them away from the sheltered area of the trees and out in to the outer area of Satan City, they knew instantly they would have to stop for the night. But Gohan lead them on. He usually was so quiet and he insisted everyone else was, due to the high technology a single voice could be traced for miles on end.  
At last after an hour more Gohan stopped for the night in a small protected clearing on a ridge. It gave a good clear view, almost 360 degrees, and with a full moon the visibility was excellent. The outer part of Satan City being nothing but land for miles.  
"No fire. Cold rations tonight." Gohan announced sitting down on a rock.  
"Hey why not we're on home ground now?" Goten asked.  
"Because Goten that's when surprises happen." Trunks cut in.  
Goten sighed. "Okay, okay. It's just that this cold food is really beginning to bug me."  
"Tomorrow. Goten we'll be home then." Gohan said and he pulled out a capsule and popped the cap and threw it aside making a small fridge appear.  
  
Trunks surveyed the area, popping his capsule he pulled out his sleeping bag and laid it out, he grabbed a small portion of dried beef and he sat cross legged on the sleeping bag. He ate slowly for once, while he watched Goten scoff down his food.  
"I'll take the first shift." Trunks said, looking over the ridge to the west and the rocky spires of the mountains they had been on earlier that day.  
  
The rest of them discussed the shifts out it was decided that Gohan would take the second, Ubuu the third and Goten the last. Pan was about to protest when a look from her father shut her up. She knew he wanted her to be at her full strength, so she stayed quiet as did Bra and Marron.

  
* * * 2 * * *

  
The night was uneventful. During the early morning watch, Goten thought he saw movement below and to the right of their position. Peering in to the gloom, he briefly glimpsed, or imagined, two or more figures crouched and moving slowly towards them.  
"Stay centred; stay calm," he repeated to himself, he searched for power levels but they were undetectable.  
But nothing happened. The figures, if they existed, never materialized, and Goten was glad he had not woken any of the others. Bra was not one to be woken up, like himself. Goten rose at the end of his shift and stretched to ease the cramps in his leg, back and arm muscles. He was hungry and excited and ready to go.  
"Hey you guys, time to get up. C'mon lets go." He sound his voice bouncing.  
They all came out of their sleep easy enough and Goten blinked when Gohan didn't move. "Gohan, c'mon bro time to move." He said moving over to the bag and he stopped.  
  
There was no one in the bag. It was jumbled up to look like someone was inside.  
"I'm here," came Gohan's voice from the cover of several trees. In the morning light Goten could hardly distinguish him from the trees.  
"I thought I heard noises, so I moved in to the woods to watch. You thought so too didn't you Goten?" Gohan asked him  
Goten's admiration for his older brother stepped up another two notches. "Yeah noises and movement. Just imagination, I guess. Nothing to worry about."  
Bra smiled. "The only thing you admire is food." She said rolling up her sleeping bag.  
"And fighting. But what one of us here doesn't." Trunks added stretching his joints.  
  
Breakfast was quick, and by the time they were finished the sun had already begun to dry up the dewy fields below in the clearing.  
"Let’s get out of here. If we push, we'll make the next stop by two or three this afternoon." Gohan said.  
"I'm ready." Pan replied. She lead off, adjusting her pack straps and quickly settling in to a rhythmic and efficient pace that she would keep up all night and day, if need be. Gohan followed her close behind, with Bra and Ubuu in the middle, then Goten close behind them while Marron and Trunks brought up the rear, dropping back a bit to think things out.  
  
That's when he saw it. At first he thought it was just a shiny piece of metal or rock. But when he stopped to examine it, he saw that it was the wrapper off a cigarette pack. The brand was Blue Flame and you only got that on the outside of Satan City.  
"So they -were- here last night," Trunks said out loud, crumpling the wrapper and putting it in his pocket and he looked round. "I wonder where they are now?"  
"What's up?" Goten asked.  
"Gys' men. You did see something last night Goten. We could be walking in to an ambush." Trunks replied.  
Gohan looked round from where he was and he put his hand on Pan's shoulder to stop her and he looked back at the younger half saiyans.  
"Who were here?" Pan asked only managing to catch the last half of the conversation.  
"Gys's men." Gohan replied and he looked round on the ground and he knelt down and he looked at foot prints ahead of them and he counted them. "Yep. They were. I should have seen this before, how stupid of me. See the footprints? Maybe five, or six of them." Gohan looked round. "No telling where they are now." he added.  
"Well we'll have to take our chances dad, we can't stay here." Pan countered.  
"Right. Let’s go, but be careful. For once I wish we would be able to use our powers."  
  
The trail widened as they headed down in to a valley. For the first hour or so, they moved as quietly as possible, alert for sight or sound of ambush. Goten remained cautious all the way, he wanted to protect his friends, save them from harm. He imagined himself seriously wounded, holding off several men, giving the others time to escape. It made him feel good. But being the younger brother of the saiyaman he knew Gohan would be the one doing that, not him.  
  
The hours wore on but finally they reached the stop and Gohan looked round scanning the area for power levels of any sort. They could have been followed for directions to the base.  
"Even though I can't pick up any power levels, they're still following us." He said.  
"What do we do then?" Pan asked.  
"They're on foot once we move in past the city's outer limits we go by air it's safe to fly there." Gohan said. "Mission is practically over, we're nearly home."  
The group of them hurried in to the city, whoever was following wouldn't risk following them in to the city, but Gohan knew that one day this city wouldn't be here to protect them and it would be up to them to do it alone.

  
  
* * * End of Chapter * * *

 

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapters 3 + 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again short chapters... so meshing them together two at a time...

* * * 3 * * *

  
  
The group of them settled down in the next spot for a quick break. It was a hidden alley way with full visual out in to the street. They had reached the town safely after this they would take to the skies. But they had to have the break Gohan knew they needed it. He looked at Trunks who lent up against the wall looking out in to the street carefully.

"Trunks. Get here and eat something." Gohan said.  
Trunks looked over his shoulder at Gohan and shook his head.  
"No I'm okay." He said.  
Gohan arched an eyebrow. "That was an order not an offer."  
Trunks sighed and he moved away from where he was standing, he sat down next to Bra and she looked at him.  
"You think we could use that information you downloaded?" She asked.  
Trunks shrugged. "Could if we cross it over with our technology with mother's help we could create a better defense system for Satan City." He remarked.  
  
Goten lent up against the wall watching the two, he looked at Pan then back to Trunks again. She was giving him those longing eyes again, the ones he teased her about when Gohan wasn't in ear shot.  
Gohan looked at him and Goten looked back at his older brother. They were just a bunch of sour faces, even though on the home stretch.  
' _We're always fighting for survival this really sucks_.' Goten thought. ' _If dad were still alive everything would be cool._ ' he told himself. ' _Mom would be happy, I would be happy, Gohan would be happy and Pan would look up to him instead of Vegeta._ '  
  
Once they had all eaten Gohan got them to pack up and they took to the skies flying towards base, it was so much faster than walking they landed outside the gates and Gohan looked at Yamcha and Tien standing outside talking.  
"Hey guys." he said.  
Yamcha grinned at them. "Hey how'd it go?" He asked.  
"We got what we needed that's all that matters." Trunks replied.  
Tien nodded. "Piccolo's inside you guys. Something's up from the outside world, he hardly ever comes down from Kami's place. But he came in and he isn't telling anyone what's going on. He wanted to wait till we were all there."  
Gohan nodded. "Well let’s see what's up then." And he walked in.  
  
The rest of them followed and Trunks closed the gate behind them and punched in the security code.  
"Checking code..." The male computer voice said.  
Trunks sighed and then he stopped and looked over his shoulder the others had headed inside. But Trunks saw the figures in the distance and he blinked twice.  
"Code accepted... clocking base now." The computer voice said.  
Trunks watched and he headed inside quickly.  
  
They were meet inside by Piccolo, he stood in the main office looking out the window when they all walked in.  
"Piccolo it's good to see you again." Gohan said.  
"I wish I could say the same Gohan, but we got trouble." Piccolo replied.  
"There's never any good news anymore is there?" Yamcha asked with a sigh.  
Trunks looked at Pan worriedly. She returned his look. Trunks then looked at Piccolo's back. He didn't know how but he knew what Piccolo was going to say.  
"We have to leave base." He said.  
Piccolo turned round from the window and Piccolo looked at him and nodded.  
"Your right." he said. "The base has been discovered. Another base has been set up for you already." He added.  
"This is just typical. Was it an inside job?" Bulma asked.  
Piccolo nodded. "Yes, but it's none of you guys."  
"Well duh." Goten said rolling his eyes. "As if you'd call the traitor in here to tell him you know. That's just dumb." He added.  
"Goten please." Bulma said.  
"Who is he?" Trunks asked.  
"Or she." Pan added.  
Trunks looked at her.  
"Launch." Piccolo replied.  
  
Yamcha raised an eyebrow and looked at Tien. "Ouch..." Yamcha said.  
Bulma nodded. "Makes sense she did work for the red ribbon army after all."  
"But what about Kushami?" Tien asked.  
"I don't know." Piccolo replied.  
Yamcha looked round the room at the group of them. He shook his head.  
"Well we can't leave Kushami behind guys but if we take her with us we take Launch with us. Talk about annoying spilt personalities." He said.  
The room was filled up with silence as they all thought on what they could do.  
  
Trunks looked at each of them he then looked at Piccolo the silence was annoying.  
"Well half of us could move to the new base and make it out like we're out on a mission, while the rest of us stay here." He said with a shrug. "At least until we can think of what we're going to do." He added.  
"The brat's right, there's nothing else we can do for now." Vegeta spoke up.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"But who stays and who goes?" Bulma asked.  
Trunks looked at all of them gathered in the office. Splitting up their forces meant splitting up their strengths and he frowned.  
"Draw straws. Half long half short, the short straws go, the long stay. It's fair and it's not taking sides." Trunks offered.  
"No." Vegeta spoke up. "There will be bound to be double of rank there, and usefulness, we do this like it is every other mission. You brats go, that way if anything happens, it only happens to us and you can carry on." He said.  
"Are sure about that Vegeta? It means you stay too?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm sure." he said.  
Trunks looked at Bra and she shook her head. "No dad. You go I'll stay with mom. They need you to train them." She said stubbornly and she crossed her arms across her chest and that made Trunks smirk. She was her father's daughter.  
"Bra honey-." Bulma began.  
"Don't mom. There is a war going on out there. I'm not as strong as dad and Trunks but if at least stay behind like I do on some missions it won't give them reason to suspect we are really shifting base, and when it's safe or we figure a way round it we'll join them." Bra interrupted.  
"She's got a point Vegeta and Bra do take turns at who goes out." Tien spoke up.

  
  
* * * 4 * * *

  
  
Trunks checked the equipment at the new base and he looked at Pan as she was scanning the computers with a device his mother had given her, something about detecting Gy's bugs. She put the device away and gave the all clear with a thumbs up. None of them were allowed to speak until Gohan gave them the all clear, which meant a bug free area. Trunks began pressing the codes in the whole system beeped in to life. Gohan walked in and he looked round and he nodded.  
"Okay it's clear." He said.  
Trunks began setting up the security system. "This is a crazy secret base Gohan, are you sure this is the best place?" He asked.  
Gohan smiled. "What better place to hide than the center of attention?"  
"Heh... this place is like a circus on acid." Goten remarked walking in.  
Trunks looked at him. "What makes you say that?" He asked.  
"I just watched one of the routines out there and damn! I'm like sooo speechless. You've gotta see this for yourself Trunks man." Goten replied.  
"Can it wait I have systems to upload?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten grinned and shrugged he looked at Pan who was looking out the window of the control room down to the floor, her mouth open.  
"You don't have to leave here the view is better." Goten said.  
Trunks sighed and he looked up and he blinked looking out to the dance floor at all the people dancing and the costumes on the workers of the place who'd agreed to have them there, were beyond that of a normal 'brothel' type.  
Pan shook her head and scowled. "Don't those people have some decency?"  
Trunks chuckled. "Never know they might teach you some new routines." He joked.  
Pan glared at him. "Watch it or I'll blast you Trunks and don't test me cause you know I will." She said.  
  
Gohan chuckled and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Well actually honey, your mother and are under cover as workers here, and so are you and Goten."  
"Me?! Eh?! Why me?!" Goten asked shocked.  
Trunks cracked up laughing.  
"What about him?!" Goten asked looking at Trunks.  
"Trunks is the brains of this base Goten, him, Ubuu, and Vegeta take shifts, and when we're not working we'll take them." Gohan explained.  
"So Marron's doing this too?" Goten asked.  
Gohan nodded. "Don't worry we're just working we're not going any further than that. I made that clear." He said seriously.  
  
Trunks went back to updating the system he couldn't let himself distracted everything needed to be in order and soon and fast, and before his dad got out of the training room, so Trunks could show him what to do. Their mission that was passed round the old base or mainly to Launch, was to infiltrate an enemy base, but no mention of where the base was, the infiltration was of a night club not a base.  
  
It was the perfect place, the center of attention, and the last place Gy's men if entering Satan City would think to look for them. Sure they would look but they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary a night club crossed with a brothel that was all.  
  
After the systems were uploaded and on the move, Trunks left Ubuu at the control room to keep watch while he checked this place out. He walked out on to the floor and instantly he blinked the place was like a circus, it was so hard to focus on just one thing. So many things were going and it was crazy, he couldn't even think on how he would describe it to his voice journal. He stood there watched the figures move so rapidly, that if Trunks had ever thought once in life about doing drugs this place would be what he'd see in the hallucinations.

How could he describe it? It was so out there, so rebellious, it was so what they were fighting for. Freedom to do as you wish, freedom for the right to live life the way you wanted to live it. Sure it was basically a whore house, but it was so out there it was unbelievable.  
  
Trunks' eyes dropped down on his father standing off to the side leaning up against the wall he had no readable expression across his face it was normal, to his father this was just another stupid place where he could train to get stronger to take the entire Gy's arm on by himself. From what Trunks had heard about Goku fighting the red ribbon arm it was no wonder Goku won. Yet the Gy's army was much more stronger, much more bigger and they had the strongest and best fighters in the universe trained for hundreds of years. Even his father got the beating an inch from life, which meant these guys were all immortal, and earth was just another planet they were trying to take over. But unlike violence they stepped in through the political door then brought violence out as enforcing their political beliefs. Beliefs Trunks felt were wrong, enforcing humans as slaves and killing those who managed to stand up against them.  
Trunks wandered the floor a bit the strobe lights flashing and figures appearing stationary yet moving in such a way it was beyond description. The costumes were so much more. So hard to put in to words, they were periodical, from Indian to early Eighteenth century, to much more modern with leather and lace mixing. The only words that he could think of to describe the entire place was...  
-mind boggling-

  
' _Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh! Color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside. Roar until he cried, More, more, more..._ '

  
Trunks shook his head and he left the dance floor and walked backstage and he took a deep breath and he let it out shuddering. "Circus on acid is right." he muttered.  
Trunks then blinked as Pan walked up to him and she looked at him.  
"What are you doing back here?" She asked.  
"Er checking the place out, if we're going to be here I thought I should check the place out." He said. Then he looked at Pan, she was dressed up and Trunks nearly fell over in shock. "Kami Pan! Look at you!" he exclaimed.  
"Laugh and I'll blast you." She growled.  
Trunks shook his head. "No there is no way... you look absolutely stunning."  
Pan looked at him. "You think so?" She asked.  
Trunks nodded dumbfounded.

The long red dress hugged her feminine figure tightly, and then flowed to the ground elegantly, there was a bow at the back and the ends hung down. Her hair was half up half down, her hair that was up on her head was done in elegant curls and the rest of her hair hung down in waves.

Round her neck sat an elegant looking sparkling diamond set. Trunks swallowed.  
"I know so." He said.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and she grinned and she spun round showing him.

"I quiet like it. Dad passed out though. Mom's still with him. He suddenly got all over-protective."  
Trunks smiled. "I can see why. You look like a beautiful young woman."  
Pan smiled at him, her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest, for the first time ever, Trunks admitted that he noticed her and he'd said she looked beautiful.  
"Why thank-you." She grinned. "Well I have to make an appearance out there."  
Trunks nodded and Pan brushed him ever so lightly, if he felt as she did then it would have done for him what it did for her.  
  
After Pan had left his eye-shot Trunks let out the breath he'd been holding since she brushed past him. Trunks lent up against the wall and he slid down it slowly.  
"Whoa." He gasped. He sat there in the hallway leaning up against the wall and he stayed sitting there until Goten walked up and looked at him.  
"Come to join the freak show?" He asked.  
Trunks looked up at Goten and Goten helped him up and he chuckled at Trunks expression. "You saw Pan didn't you?" He teased.  
Trunks blinked and he nodded slowly. "Yeah." he breathed.  
"Well you'll love this. We have to get you dressed up, you're supposed to play the part of the investor. So just in case any other guys want to... er... invest in my niece. So c'mon, 'cause if you don't Gohan will have a fit." Goten said and he lead Trunks down the hallway to the dressing room.  
  
Trunks followed his mind still partly blurred, everything was so wild here. When he was pushed in the dressing room. Trunks looked at the women in there and he blinked. He then turned round to walk out thinking Goten had put him in the wrong dressing room and he reached for the door handle only to hear it lock and he then heard the jingle of keys and he turned round and looked at the two women one holding up a suit for him to wear and the other the keys to the door.  
Trunks groaned.  
  
Eventually after they had him in the suit was he let out and he walked out grumbling to himself about preferring his old clothes, which were much more comfortable. Trunks cringed a remembering them burning his olive green coat black shirt, brown Khaki pants and scarf. Trunks sighed and he walked out on to the floor again and he looked round for Pan instantly he didn't know why he did but he did. He found her high above on a swing hanging from the roof and he stepped back and he watched her sitting on the swing.  
"Pan, how in Kami's name did she get up there without flying?" He asked himself.  
Trunks was grabbed by the arm and pulled back while a routine began. It was supposed to be her big introduction in to the club. Trunks smirked, he knew how much Pan loved being in the spotlight.

' _This ought to be good._ ' he thought to himself.

He sat at a table and looked up at her and then watched as the owner a man dressed in a red almost lion tamers outfit came bouncing out announcing Pan's big scene.  
The rest of the circus on acid followed suit bouncing out in a scary, obsessive, psychotic yet erotic way, that was beyond description. Trunks' eyes wandered back up to Pan he didn't even notice the rest of them, it was just him and just her no one else...

  
* * * End of Chapter * * *

 

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 5 + 6 + 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is Trunks P.O.V... so 1st person >>

* * * 5 * * *

  
  
I stood in awe just staring up at Pan on the swing, momentarily in my own mind, it was just me and her in the room. I couldn't help it. I knew I had slowly begun to search my feelings after seeing her and Marron rehearse one of their * _distraction_ * routines. It was like a little musical number and the clothes, well they were a little bit more covered than the ones at this place. But now, after that first sighting I'd just called it off as lust and I would not lust after my best friend’s niece. She was family... But something was odd, my heart was doing something it'd never done to me before. I think it was telling me I was ready and there was no turning back. This thing is NOT lust I know that now. Especially after the moment in the hallway. I guess I knew it all along... but I was so blind, so stupid, so unprepared for this... thing... thing I'm going to say it even though I've never said it before... I'm in love. Strange how a thing could sneak up on a person so unsuspecting. I've known Pan her entire life, and here she was eighteen and beautiful sitting on a swing hanging from the roof of a brothel wearing a dress making every guy in the room drool. Kami it was making me drool, I just hoped no one noticed. I musta looked so stupid... heh that's me stupid Trunks...  
  
So there she was, sitting high on her perch center of everyone's attention, everyone looking and loving her, admiring her, a Goddess in her own rite. Amazing, I decided I was going to have to talk to her after this, I couldn't NOT talk to her, she was my friend. Did she see me as more? I never paid that much attention. How stupid of me. I swear I'm as daft as Goku sometimes, yet I'm the son of genus. I can hack in to a mainframe computer, stop bullets with a finger and beat the crap out bad guys... well most bad guys, yet I couldn't even remember if my second best friend had made any hint towards liking me. And I'm rambling again. I tend to do that when I think back on this situation... Kami what is wrong with me. I'm having a weak moment. Father would throw me in the gravity room and trained me for three weeks straight if he knew. Emotions are a weakness... then if they are I must have been the weakest person in the room at that moment. Because when she sang she looked at me. Those eyes damnit I felt they were looking directly in to mine and her voice, she was singing... and I felt as if she was singing... just to me.  
  
I crumbled inside, my heart ached and I longed, that longing thing, I never felt that before, I was suddenly aware of every man in the room staring at her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat and she flaunted it. Boy did she flaunt it. I don't remember much after that except Goten grabbing me and dragging me off he must have felt my ki rise as I was prepared to blast every guy in the room for even looking in her direction. She must have felt it too because when she watched me being pulled off she just smiled and I will remember that smile... till the day I die...  


  
* * * 6 * * *

  
  
A few minutes after four A.M. Trunks took over the last shift from his father, and the club was still pulsing and alive, he sat in the control room with a fresh cup of coffee watching the on goings, Pan had since vanished from the spotlight and Trunks and put his coffee down.  
"What's she done to me?" He asked himself.  
Trunks swallowed hard he was trying with all his might not to get emotionally involved, it may not of looked like it in here, but there was a war going on. A big one, Armageddon type war. Beasts falling from the skies in meteors and destroying towns.  
  
Gys had been the first to arrive. It was frustrating. That was when Goku had returned from his fusion with the dragon to warn them, and the first place Gys destroyed once he got the power was Kami's look out. Piccolo had saved the younger Namekian Dende from death, thus saving the dragonballs. The tower had been a wreck but it was fixed up now and Dende was safe still watching over earth.  
Even fused with the dragon Goku had been killed and violently torn limb from limb and Trunks cringed remembering the entire Z-team standing by helpless unable to watch as Goku was killed. Chi-chi, broke down in to tears. She was counting the times Goku had died and this was what a third time. Gohan's super saiyan abilities had increased within his father's death shifting up to the fourth level. The level only Trunks and Goten could dream of reaching.  
  
Trunks leant back in the swivel chair and looked at the monitors in front of him. So far the little mind distraction had kept him off Pan, but then remembering her so close to him, he'd been the one to comfort her in Goku's death. He still remembered the tears, the first tears of pain she'd cried while under his embrace. Trunks sighed and he took another sip of his coffee and stuck his tongue out.  
"I hate cold coffee..." he grumbled and held the mug out from him and powered up just a little so not to attract attention and reheated his coffee with a small blast. Trunks then took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "That's better." He told himself.  
  
' _Truth, Beauty, Freedom... and Love._ ' Trunks sighed at the poster on the wall.

It was a rebel poster advertising why they kept going with the war, it was about all the good things in life. What they were fighting for. Trunks sighed at the last one.  
"Love..." he whispered. "Am I going insane here?" He asked himself.  
The door open and Trunks looked at the owner as he came wandering in and he looked at Trunks. Trunks was still wearing that darn suit. He had nothing else to wear now and he hated suits. It had been three years since he had worn one. But still he wondered if Pan saw him wearing it. She had always been the one to adjust his collar or fix his tie when she had been over sparring with Bra. Trunks remembered the giggling Bra had done when Pan had fixed it up the first time.  
"There are forces outside wanting to come in." The owner said bringing Trunks mind back to the present and Trunks suddenly jumped from his seat.  
"Come in? But how systems would have picked them up... right?" He asked.  
"Wrong. They're not here to check for spies they're here for a good time. I suggest you go look like your investing. Vegeta will take over, and we'll get Ubuu to blend in with the workers. Now go." The owner said.  
Trunks downed his cup of coffee and he walked out.  
  
Trunks rushed down to the floor trying to find somebody to tell to pass the message one. Trunks found Goten obviously flirting with a young female investor. Trunks had to think how he was going to get Goten away from her.  
Trunks cursed and he looked round for someone else who he could get to talk to Goten. If he walked right up to Goten it showed that they knew each other, and that was a big no no especially when Trunks saw a group of men walk in to the club. They looked no different but Trunks could tell just by looking at them that there was every reason to fear them and he moved through the crowd and in to the back he looked over his shoulders and he saw them follow him and he cursed to himself again and ran down the hallway. Whether he was dressed up as an investor or not he was famous. Everyone knew his face from the Capsule Corp. and Trunks cursed again for letting his mother do that to him. Trunks turned the corner and he grabbed a door handle and tried it.... locked, Trunks groaned this was cliché, here he was caught in something of a war and he was trying to hide from Gys' men- horror style.  
  
Trunks eventually found a door that was unlocked and he slipped in to the room and shut the door behind him locking it and he turned round and gasped as he saw Pan sitting back in a soft home-like chair reading a book, she was looking up from her book at him. Trunks rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Ahhhh... hah Pan... HI!" he said nervously.  
  
Pan smirked and she got up from her chair placing a mark in her book and she closed it and walked up to Trunks.  
"I was told you were going to swing by Mr. President." She teased.  
"Pan please now isn't the time, I've been spotted. I've... got... to... hi...de." Trunks swallowed Pan was wearing a different dress from the last outfit she'd had been in. A long silver sparkling gown and long white gloves that went up to her elbows.  
Pan looked at him. "Hide? Trunks, who are you hiding from?" She asked.  
"Gys' men came walking on in. I think they recognised me." Trunks panicked.  
"Open the door!!!" A voice boomed from outside.  
Trunks looked at Pan. "Pan you've got to help me out here." He said.  
"I'm busy!!" Pan called back.  
"We'll break the door down. Now open up!" The voice shouted.  
Pan looked at Trunks and she grinned she had always wanted to have a legit reason to do what was crossing her mind, and now was a perfect time as any.  
She grabbed his sports coat and pulled it off him.  
  
Trunks looked at her stunned and she pushed him back on to the bed.  
"Play along." She whispered to him as she ripped his shirt and Trunks gasped.  
"Kami! Pan!" He exclaimed trying to get up. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
Pan smiled at him. Trunks felt her gloved hand touch his now bare chest and push him down. He didn't fight her as she grabbed his hands and put them round her neck.  
"I'm saving your ass." Pan whispered as she leant down and kissed Trunks. Trunks surprised himself and he was sure her when he kissed her back- fully.  
  
As if on cue the door burst open and the men looked at Trunks and Pan on the bed.  
Pan looked up at them. "I told you I was busy. Paying customer here!" She snapped.  
The men held up their hands and stepped out. One of them put the door back where it was, although it wasn't any good because the door was broken off its hinges.  
Trunks looked up at Pan as she looked back down at him and she went to get up. But Trunks grabbing her arm made her look down at him.  
"Trunks?" She questioned.  
Then he sat up pulling her back to him kissing her so passionately Pan thought she was dreaming. "Mmnn... Trunks the door's broken." She murmured.  
She felt his hand run up and down her bare back towards the zip.  
"I don't care... I'm an investor here." He grinned pulling her back down to the bed so she was lying over him.  
  
The door suddenly crashed to the ground and Goten blinked and looked in. "What the-" He began looking at the door then stopped looking at Pan and Trunks looking at him. Goten blinked. "Kami... kinky Trunks... heh... I think you two will want to break that up. Gohan's on the way down here now." He said.  
Pan instantly jumped up and she straightened her dress up and Trunks placed his arm over his eyes and groaned.  
  
Gohan walked in and he looked round and he looked to Pan who was standing innocently next to Goten and he looked at Trunks and blinked.  
"What happened here?" He demanded looking at Trunks torn shirt.  
"Don't ask me Ubuu saw some guys following Trunks and he got me to go after them. But well when I got here they had been and gone." Goten replied.  
Gohan looked at Trunks as he just lay on Pan's bed not moving. "Trunks?"  
Trunks sat up and he looked at Gohan. "Your daughter stripped me half naked to save my ass. Excuse me while I get over the shock." He said and stood up walking out.  
Goten cracked up in to laughter and Pan hit him on the arm repeatedly.  
"Hey! Ow! Ow! OW!!! Paaaaaaannnn..." Goten whined as she beat him up.  
Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and he looked at Pan.  
"Honey you two didn't-" Gohan begun.  
  
Pan arched and eyebrow. "No we do didn't daddy." She said.  
"I was just checking because we all know how much you like him." Gohan said.  
Pan blushed and Goten laughed.  
"Pan's, got a crush, Pan's got a crush..." Goten teased in a sing-song voice.  
Pan looked at Goten and she dropped to the ground and sweep kicked Goten's feet out from under him and he hit the floor with a thud. Pan straightened herself up.  
"Hmph." She huffed titling her head high like royalty and walked out.  
  
Gohan shook his head and helped his younger brother up off the ground. Goten rubbed the back of his head. "No more training with Vegeta for her." Goten said.  
Gohan chuckled. "Serves you right." He grinned.  
Goten sighed. "They got it bad though for each other. Man I can tell but Trunks. I think he's too... stunned to know what to do." He said.  
Gohan looked at Goten. "Are you sure about that Goten?"  
"I had to pull him off the floor before he blasted every guy in the room for looking at Pan." Goten said and looked at Gohan. "I think he really does love her."  
Gohan nodded. "Hmmmm..." He mused mulling over what Goten said.  
  
Pan found Trunks and her head swooned. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had kissed her back and she felt blood rush to head as she saw him, it was like a brain freeze she used to get when she was little after eating ice creams to fast except she was hot and cold at the same time. Trunks had changed his shirt it was just a normal white shirt over the black suit trousers. He was sitting in the control room uploading the disk in to the system and setting up a new security system. She knew why, they couldn't afford another close call like just before with Gys' men.  
  
The control room was pitch black lit up only by the glow of the security screens and the computer screen Trunks was behind. He was working hard and he had his glasses on she smiled, he looked cute like that. A little nerdy but cute. He ran his hand through his lavender hair in frustration. He hadn't noticed her come in to the room and shut the door behind her, he was too busy working. He picked up the mug with she could smell from where she stood, it was coffee and he took a sip and put the mug down and drummed one hand against the computer table and he sighed and yawned.  
"Need a hand with anything?" Pan asked interrupting him.  
Trunks looked over at her and he smiled. That smile it was different from the friend smile, it made Pan walk up to Trunks and he stood up and she threw her arms round his neck and kissed him, he kissed her back... it was true and it was pure. It was love.

  
  
* * * 7 * * *

  
  
Trunks awoke the next morning and he looked down Pan had her head resting on his chest, they were both still fully clothed and lying on a squab mattress on the floor of the control room with the new system up they didn't need to do watches anymore. Nothing had really gone past the kiss, Trunks didn't want to rush it with Pan as much as he wanted her he couldn't rush it, he wanted her to know that there was more to love and just that. There was the simple things, the trivial everyday things that they could do together that were enjoyable.  
  
The door opened and Trunks looked at Goten as he walked in and he looked at the two of them. Goten smiled. "Hey I heard you uploaded the new system and crossed it over with ours. Does it work well enough?" He asked straddling a chair backwards and looking at Trunks. Trunks nodded.  
"Pretty much." He replied and ran a hand through Pan's hair as she still slept.  
"I got word from your mom at the other base, we are to report back there tomorrow, to make it look like we're returning from a mission, so Vegeta's go us all lined up for a hard day's training. But he wants you to put up a ki shield round the gravity room, so we can get started as soon as possible, we'll only get a few hours each. But still some training is better than no training." Goten explained.  
Trunks nodded. "I'll get on to that after breakfast." He said and he yawned and rested back still trying to wake himself up without waking Pan up.  
"You two look awful cosy." Goten grinned. "Nothing happened right?"  
"Nothing happened." Trunks said. "Except I-" He stopped.  
Goten looked at him suddenly. "Except what?" he asked suddenly worried.  
"Except I think I'm in love with her." Trunks replied with such honesty in his eyes that he saw Goten look at the two of them and blink a couple of time trying to register what Trunks had just said. Then finally Goten smiled.  
"Good if you lusted after her, I'd have to kill you, friend or not." Goten said seriously.  
  
Eventually Trunks got started on the Ki shield round the gravity room for his father.  
"Now I know how mom feels." he grumbled as he pushed a few buttons starting up the ki shield and he stepped back looking at it. Trunks craned his neck and he sighed.  
"One day this will all be over... And when it is. I'll sit in the office every day and do my work, no more flying out the window. I promise... Kami just make this war end." Trunks said to himself and he walked off to find his father to let him know that he had finished the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta was in as soon as Trunks had mention the shield was up. Vegeta took Ubuu in first to train with him, being as he was better skilled at fighting after all he trained under Goku. Trunks sat outside with Goten on guard. Trunks assumed Vegeta felt if he was fighting Ubuu some of Goku's techniques would pop up and give him the challenge that he needed.  
  
The outside of the gravity room was quiet, Trunks and Goten lost in their own thoughts. The room’s drone was like a comfortable, metronomic heartbeat, soothing, it was putting Goten to sleep and Trunks smirked looking at his friend as he fell asleep.  
Trunks was lost off in his own thoughts, in recent months they had come so close to bringing Gys down and his rule, but in retort he'd placed up better alert systems, better weapons and better trained immortal fighters.  
Trunks looked at his watch. His father had been in there for five and a half hours straight with Ubuu it was now eleven-thirty A.M.  
  
Suddenly the drone rolled to a halt then the sound of the door swishing open woke Goten up and he jumped startled and hit his head on the opening door. He huffed and rubbed his head and turned round as Ubuu walked out, he looked a mess but he was still walking so that was a good thing. Ubuu smiled at them and he walked off to get a shower and change to begin setting up for that night.  
Vegeta looked at Goten. "Your turn brat." He said to Goten.  
Goten looked at Trunks. "Make sure I still have a body to bury." He said walking in to the gravity room. Trunks smiled and Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Get Pan ready she's next, This shouldn't take too long." He said and went back inside and the door buzzed then clicked and the swish of the door closing and the gravity room's drone began again.  
Trunks stood up and stretched his joints and he walked off to get Pan for her training with his father. After her, it would be him then maybe Marron. Sometimes Gohan trained with Vegeta but only on rare occasions it was like Marron. Trunks assumed his father still had bad memories about the beating 18 gave him all those years ago.

  
  
* * * End of Chapter * * *

 

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapters 8 + 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no such Saga as Super Seventeen... and I've taken some liberties with Launch/Kushami's background >.>;

* * * 8 * * *

  
  
Gohan guided Seventeen through the night club to the control room and Gohan looked at Trunks waking Pan up from the floor. "Pan c'mon training." Trunks said.  
Seventeen looked at them and he smirked. "Nice lay out musta took you some time."  
"We owe it to Trunks he set this entire thing out and he got the information we needed from Gys' computer mainframe to update our security systems." Gohan explained. Trunks stood up and he looked at the two elder men.  
Pan sat up on the squab, she stretched and then looked at her watch.  
"How long have I been asleep?" She asked tiredly and stretched and looked at the gloves still on her hands. She looked down realising that she was still wearing her dress from the night been.  
"Well it's eleven-fifty now." Gohan replied. "What time did you two get to bed?"  
"Pan was asleep by five am... I stayed up all longer updating the system, then I got a couple of hours sleep before Goten woke me up with orders from my father to place a ki shield up round the gravity room." Trunks replied.  
  
Pan pushed herself up to her feet. "I better go get changed for training with Vegeta then, who's in with him at the moment?" She asked.  
"Goten." Trunks replied.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"About twenty-five minutes so far." Trunks replied.  
"So that gives me some time to have a shower too cool." She said and she kissed Trunks on the cheek and walked out.  
  
Trunks stood there in front of Seventeen and Gohan ready for the blasting from Gohan about their obvious age difference, but it didn't come and Trunks looked at Gohan strangely.

"Aren't you going to lecture me?" he asked.  
Gohan shook his head. "No I have no reason too. After dad was killed she shut herself off from everyone taking on nothing but revenge, it's nice to see her happy again. And from what Goten tells me, you’re in love with her. I trust you Trunks." He said.  
Trunks blinked and he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervous.

"Uh.... thanks... Gohan... I... er... think." He replied his voice nervous.

Gohan was much stronger than him and he could blast him in to the next dimension with probably just a look. So Trunks was very careful. He stood there unsure on whether or not he should leave the control room. But after Gohan gave Seventeen a quick run down of everything the two walked out leaving him there alone.  
  
Trunks let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and he fell back on the squab and he lay there tired and closed his eyes deciding that he was going to catch up on missed sleep after all, he wanted to be awake when he would train with his father.  
  
As they walked through the base Seventeen took it all in, but his mind was divided. He was impatient by nature, and despite the typical pleasures of the place his thoughts wandered ahead to the battle he knew they would have with Gys' men. He looked at Gohan and he was amazed at the strength behind him, he looked older than Seventeen did now, yet Seventeen remembered that this was the one who hardly in to his eleventh year took on Cell and won. He decided to speak up what was on his mind.  
"This upcoming battle,” Seventeen began before shooting Gohan a look. “And don't go what battle Gohan. I know there is one coming Gys is preparing for it. And with all this training the kids are doing, they know too. What's your opinion with all this? Do you really think we stand a chance?" He asked.  
  
Gohan looked at Seventeen and he looked down to the ground, he was doing what had to be done to avoid answering that question. He desperately wanted resolution to the problem facing the world. Horrified by the killing and the destruction, and by his own part in it, he craved peace and order. Gohan also feared that Gys was far from finished with this world. Satan City still stood and no matter what nuclear weapons he had fired at Satan City their alert systems had detected it. Using Saiyan powers and Bulma's brains they had redirected the weapons to the harmlessness of outer space to go off out there. But no one knew where Gys would turn up next, the guy had vanished for a small while, any bet going round the world checking out his destruction and striking fear in to the hearts of those he hadn't managed to scare yet.  
"Gohan don't hold back." Seventeen said speaking up.  
Gohan sighed and he looked at the half android half human and he sighed.

"We can't win, at least not until we can find his weak spot. Which is the next mission, no one is to know apart from you, me and Vegeta for now. I have to bring it up with Bulma first so she can find the right computer city where we can hack in and get copies of the required information. Until then this is the only safe place we can be." He explained.  
  
Seventeen nodded slowly. "So who's going to be on the team for that?"  
Gohan looked round the brothel as they walked through the main hall and he waited til they were alone in the hallway. "You, me, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Marron and Ubuu." He said quietly.  
"No Bra or Pan? Why is that?" He asked.  
"No need for them at this stage. They will stay behind where it's safe." He replied.  
Seventeen smirked suddenly interested. "So this is the upcoming battle I'm hearing so much about. The one that's supposed to spell our end." He said and adjusted his orange scarf slightly and looked at Gohan.  
"I don't know about our end, but yet there will be a battle, the battle itself is a distraction while, Piccolo leads Yamcha, Tien, Krillen and Bulma in to the base to get the information we need. We are going to be manoeuvring the troops away from the base to an ambush in the mountain ranges." Gohan explained. "Well that's the basic plan of attack, instead of the normal distraction we make it look like an all-out attack which will startle Gys' troops. They'll have no option but to follow us where we'll take down half of the forces at the base, while Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Krillen take out the rest letting Bulma do the hacking to the computer system."  
Seventeen nodded. "Let’s just hope this will be what we need to bring them down."  
  
Pan stood outside the gravity room it had been five hours since Goten had gone in according to her watch and the door opened. "Four-thirty. Good timing." She told herself. Goten limped out holding his leg. Vegeta flicked him a sensu bean and Goten ate it and he looked at Pan.  
"Hey." he said stretching his aching joints.  
Pan grinned. "Trunks is catching up on some sleep wake him up in four hours. For his turn." She said and walked in and the door closed behind her.  
  
Goten looked at the door and he walked away from the gravity room, he looked down to the ground then through to the room where he was staying Goten looked at his reflection and he sighed to himself.

"I hate this." He grumbled to himself. "All this hiding and fighting." Goten walked through to the bath room and began to wash up.  
Afterwards he changed and he sat on his bed his legs crossed just staring at his reflection like he was trying to see something inside himself, but it wasn't working and eventually he gave up and flopped back on the bed.  
"How can we win if you couldn't even dad?" Goten asked the silent room.  


' _You will win Goten. I have faith in you..._ ' Goten heard his father's voice  


"Dad?" he asked sitting up and looking round the room and he blinked looking at Goku standing in the corner halo above his head. Goten swallowed and he stood up.

' _Goten there's going to be a big battle. It's up to you and Trunks to win it. But beforehand collect the dragonballs and give them to Videl she'll know what to do with them._ ’ Goku’s voice sounded more serious than Goten had ever heard.‘ _The two of you must train, I know fighting Vegeta is hard, but have faith in yourselves okay? I do... and the rest of this world does._ ' Goku said.  
Even though Goku’s lips didn’t move to talk, Goten could hear him clearly.  
Goten watched as Goku just faded out. Goten walked up to the spot and put his hand on the wall and he crumpled down to the ground. "But it's so hard dad..."  
' _I believe you Goten..._ '  
Goten slumped up against the wall and he looked round the room.  
  
' _Does anybody know what we are living for. I guess I'm learning (I'm learning) I must be warmer now._  
I'll soon be turning (turn, turn, turning) round the corner now. Outside the dawn is breaking.   
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free...'  
  
Goten sat there for what felt years till his watch beeped alerting him he should go and wake Trunks up and get him ready for his training with Vegeta. Goten sighed and he pushed himself up off the ground and pushed all self-doubt in to the back of his mind and went to wake Trunks up.

  
  
* * * 9 * * *

  
  
Gys' had long silver hair that was temporarily pulled back in to a pony tail. He wore a tailor made suit his green eyes surveyed his temporary home. It was both spacious and opulent.

Gys appreciated the functional design that matched a close replica of a small Japanese cottage. The place was well hidden, he needed some quiet time to himself before heading off his main base in two days’ time to update their systems personally.  
"Dinner, honoured guest." a female voice spoke out.  
Gys turned and grinned at the petite blonde, he smiled she reminded him so much of Launch. She was his key to everything about the Z-warriors that defended this planet from his take over. But with her betrayal to her friends he was learning more and more about their plans, and when he found out their next mission he would be there personally to see their downfall. And finally with them gone Satan City would crumble. He would finally be able to achieve complete control and leadership over this planet.  
  
Gys sat down and took the plate on to his lap, he began to eat with chopsticks and the blonde left him alone. It had been a long journey from his home planet of Cendin. His people were clever when their space pods hit the earth, they looked like giant meteors and that's what the pods were giant rocks. It had taken the people of earth by surprise. He'd first heard of earth when a half-crazed mad scientist named Dr. Gero had sent his work files in to outer space with a copy of all his plans in this one little ship.

Gys had learned all the weaknesses of the Z warriors from those files, all except for the next generation which seemed to reign control over the resistance completely. Still he had the information necessary and he had taken out the elder generation leaving them with no form of leadership.  
  
Still he hadn't managed to find the Z warriors who were in hiding to take them out. At least not until Launch came in to the picture. He had tried numerous times to convince the woman named Kushami to work for him, but she always declined showing her true love towards a Z Warrior by the name of Tien. Launch on the other hand was much easier to convince with her old red ribbon army ties and the information Gys had about the red ribbon army he was able to convince her that he was doing the world a favor and that he was re building the red ribbon army empire. Of course he wasn't he was just stealing Dr. Gero's ideas, and with all the information on Goku, when the warrior of earth showed up he was easy enough to defeat and it hadn't even been worth all the effort.  
  
But those kids they were a menace constantly breaking in to his bases and stealing bits of information at a time, they were more clever than he'd given them credit for and their last little adventure they had left the base with not only more than enough information on all of the security information for his bases but enough money to build several weapons to defend Satan City.

"Why do they have to be a thorn in my side?!" he exclaimed angrily.  
He then stopped and looked at the blonde who opened the door and looked in.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked.  
"Yes, yes, it's fine." he grumbled and she left again.  
Gys was angry with himself for indulging in an emotion that could hinder him further and rob him of strength. ' _Time_ ' he thought angrily, ' _Because of those kids I've lost a great deal of time. Those Z warriors have ruined my plans, but I'll get them one day. They will pay._ '  
  
Gys rage boiled in him. These kids had ruined him too many times and now Gone were the days of most of his loyal men. He was fighting to regain political control. But he was glad he still had two vital things to help him get those kids out of the way: his brains and the plans of Dr. Gero, from what Launch had said, they had two androids on their side Seventeen and Eighteen.

He had their plans for shut down. If they could still be shut down he wasn't too sure.

But anything was worth a shot, ' _you knock down one domino and the rest will follow suit_ ' he thought to himself and smirked.  
  
Gys had at first doubted the power of Dr. Gero's plans, but he took a great advantage of them and got his top scientists on to building the remotes that would shut the androids down.

Dr. Gero might have been partly crazy with revenge on Goku, but he was undoubtedly brilliant. Gys finished the meal and he put the plate aside and he stood up and walked up to the window and he looked out in to the vast field surrounding this temporary base. His green eyes flashed at the sign of the setting sun. A figure walked across the field and towards the place. Gys looked at the figure and he smiled Launch walked across the fields. Gys watched the sun behind her surrounding her in a golden aura. She looked up at him and smiled and walked to the door and opened it and she walked inside and Gys turned round form the window and he looked at her.  
"You have news I take it to seek me out in hiding like this?" He asked.  
"Trunks was spotted in a brothel in the center of Satan City, when what I overheard said he was infiltrating a base of yours I came to check up with you on that." She said.  
Gys looked at her. "I have no base in Satan City, it's the only place I can't get one."  
She nodded. "I thought so."  
"What's the name of this place?" He asked.  
"Mairi." She replied.  
Gys smiled. "I heard of that place. It pulls in the best of the best. All for one night of fun. He's a male Launch I doubt he was there for any other purpose but just in case I want you to go in and check it out." He said.  
Launch nodded. "Very well."  
"But first stay for something to eat." Gys said.  
  
Launch shifted her feet. She wore boots made of beautifully tooled leather that had been a present from Gys to her, only a few other high ranks wore them, they were very rare indeed, so no one could pick out she was working for him even if they had seen the boots before. As for the rest of her attire she wore a small red jacket with the red ribbon insignia on the breast pocket. She wore blue jeans casual wear for on outing like this, she didn't need any one to know where she was really going.

 

Launch looked at Gys the room had fallen silent. It made her nervous, he made her nervous, why did she do these jobs? She didn't know any more, he'd promised her a better world but all that had happened was she had turned on the man she loved with false hope that Gys would make the world better.

' _Tien... I'm so sorry._ ' She thought sadly.  
Gys had showed her his plans for reconstructing this world in to a third world. A world where anyone could live, it was basically going to be one giant resort for aliens while the humans slaved round. All Gys needed was to find the right energy sources other than the dreaded fossil fuel, taken from the dinosaur bones of the creatures that still roamed the vast land. Then there was the nuclear power, well respected but dangerous and it was slowly killing the humans out. Gys didn't care though, he'd just take over another planet and bring their people here for slavery.  
  
Launch was having the worst guilt trip of her life, she loved Tien so much it scared her. She'd never meet someone who could handle her like he could with her split personalities and she was jealous of Kushami she seemed to get Tien's attention more than ever of late, yet she didn't know what they talked about. She felt they were talking about her though and it hurt. She would check out this club then she would go back to Tien and confess, she wanted to get him away from danger before the base was attacked, it was the best thing, for him she would do anything.

Even betray Gys who tricked her in to betraying her friends. She was in the center of now though. She knew he might forgive her but she couldn't forgive herself, because Gys owned her now.  
  
Gys looked at Launch, her expression was one of pure sadness, usually there was a hard edge to her features, but he knew then instantly she was thinking of her boyfriend whom she'd betrayed. He stood up and cupped her face in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"I own you Launch you can't pull out now, we had an agreement, this is for the Red Ribbon army." He let go of her and stepped back her features hardened again.  
"What is it you wish, Mr Morad?" She asked looking at him.  
Gys smiled and he sat down and leaned back in a chair, his fingertip raised to his lips and he smiled at her. "To be of help. To assist in your dream, Dr. Gero's dream."  
Gys looked at her features. "And just what is this 'dream,' as you put it?" She asked.  
  
Launch looked at Gys he was appearing very relaxed but definitely in command, she was wondering how the last mission to his security base, with the Z warriors taking off with his money had affected him inwardly. She knew what his dream was, but she was quizzical to what Gys thought Dr. Gero's dream was.  
Gys reached for a lacquered box, and he selected a thin cigarette, Launch noted the brand. Blue Flame. It was Gys' personal favorite the only cigarette company he left in tact after he took over, there was no other brand, unlike inside Satan City there were many cigarette companies, with the money they made from cigarettes they helped build some of the most elaborate weapons of defence within Satan City for this war.  
"No thanks. Go ahead." Said Launch, refusing the cigarette as he offered her the box.  
"Leadership of the world. I assume that was Dr. Gero's dream." he replied and lit the cigarette, a fragrant smoke filled the room.  
"Yet you continue it such barbaric manners Gys.” Green eyes darkened glaring at him. “I believed the man who came to me the politician who convinced me he was going to help the economy.” She was slowly reaching for her hidden weapon. “Instead you have turned in to a dictator. I am not someone's to own but my own." Launch said.  
  
Gys knew by her tone that she was getting cold feet he shouldn't have shown her his plans but he couldn't reverse time. "I suppose I described the dream a bit grandiose, Launch. I suppose it would be better to say that I wish to help the ongoing process where humankind struggles to raise itself if you wish. Make it better, more advanced, a planet that will be able to compete in the intergalactic market. And make itself known to the universe." Gys explained. "And my dear you signed a contract you are mine till I say you are free. You signed on knowing quiet well you were doing this for the Red Ribbon army, don't back out my dear. What would Dr. Gero think?" he added looking at her smirking.  
  
Launch shook her head. "No I have seen your plans, you want to make the entire world an ongoing resort for aliens bandits a hide away planet. With us as nothing more than slaves, well unless you can convince me otherwise contract or not I'm walking."  
Gys jumped to his feet and he grabbed her angrily and slammed her up against the wall.

Launch's eyes went wide. "You will do what I say Launch. You are mine. Don't make me hurt you, cause I like you... I really do." He growled.  
Launch swallowed lightly and she closed her eyes. Gys lips then crushed hers and she felt him pull her off the wall and out of the room.

  
* * * End of Chapter * * *

 

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapters 10 + 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks P.O.V and T/P Lemon you have been warned...

 

* * * 10 * * *  
  
I spent seven and a half hours in that gravity room with father, it was intense, but he's an intense person, he used to be able to be a bit light hearted once upon a time, sure it was only round my sister, but his love for her knows no bounds. But he only ever once in my entire life showed any sign that he cared for me. That was the hug he gave me, before he sacrificed his life to destroy Buu. And I didn't want the hug, why? Image I guess, I was hooked on what Goten would think, if my suddenly cold father, turned round and gave me a hug. I was eight then, Goten didn't see of course, he was out cold. Still I remember the hug so clear now, he would never hug me like that again. At least not until before I passed out in my last moments in the gravity room. He beat me up so bad I thought I was going to die. And he just knelt down by my side and he hugged me, I thought I was dreaming, and I kept apologising for not being the son he wanted, for not being Mirai Trunks. I was no warrior, I was weak and I had failed him, I was never as strong as Mirai Trunks I could never be. He had the advantage he had been training for survival. What was I training for most of my life? I guess I was training because I wanted to spent time with him, secretly without him realising. I love my father like anything. And I just wanted him to notice me. I wanted him to be as proud of me as he was of Bra.  
The last words I heard from his mouth were something along the lines of....  
"Don't try to impress me, stop it. I'm impressed. Impress yourself boy, not me- you."  
Then everything went black.  
  
Next thing I knew I was dreaming, it was an odd dream. I stood in the middle of rubble a sword on my back looking round at the destruction about me. I saw a young woman cradling a child. I heard the tanks and the gun fire and from it all I saw Pan. Standing in the middle of it her hair golden and her eyes the teal color of a super saiyan. She was crying out in anger screaming there was pain in her cry and I remember running to her to stop her to make her stop feeling the pain. I wanted to hold her close to me so badly. And I ran I kept on running but when I got to her and she fell to her knees crying she was crying over a body I looked down. That's when I saw it she was crying over me. I was shocked. I looked round and the realised we were near a mountain range, I could see bodies everywhere, there was blood. At lot of it. I saw Videl she was crying to. Holding on to Gohan's body so tightly that if he wasn't dead she would be squeezing the life out of him, my eyes scanned the area, the entire Z-team was there too. The few survived. My mother was pulling my father's body up in to her arms shouting at him to come back to her. I saw Seventeen and Eighteen lying there too they were very much stiff. I couldn't believe my eyes was I dreaming? I wasn't sure anymore. All I knew was that there was pain in everyone's eyes, those that were still left alive. Marron was there too. My other friend, she was staring blankly at her parents bodies, then to Goten's, then to Ubuu's and then to mine, she had no expression on her features, not one at all. Then she turned her back on the entire scene and she walked away. And she vanished from sight.  
I remember feeling so sad, like I was lost, was I really dead? I didn't know I had a feeling it was a dream but it was so real. Pan, I wanted to hold her but I couldn't pull myself away from the spot where I was standing. I think... No... I know... this was my fate... this was my death... and that's where I woke up.  
  
  
* * * 11 * * *

  
  
Pan held Trunks close while Goten had a wet cloth which he dunked every so often in luke warm water and was gently rubbing it across Trunks' forehead as he sleep.  
"I can't believe he got a fever, how?" Pan asked. "He was so healthy." She added.  
Ubuu stood over them. "My guess is that it's stress." He replied.  
Goten looked at Trunks and he nodded. "I'd agree with you there, this war is stressful as it is, and if we all weren't counting on Trunks without Bulma round, he'd probably be his normal self." He said looking down worriedly.  
Pan held Trunks in her arms. "I'm here Trunks, c'mon pull through..." she whispered.  
"Mmnn... Pan... I'm sorry..." Trunks mumbled.  
Pan looked at Goten confused. "He's sorry?" She asked.  
"I don't know. A dream perhaps." Goten said.  
  
Gohan stepped in to the room with Vegeta. They looked at Trunks in bed his head on Pan's lap and Goten by his side, Ubuu was leaning up against the doorway, while Marron sat in a chair looking onwards at Trunks, while Seventeen stood by the window looking out in to the street.  
"Looks like everyone's here." Gohan remarked.  
"Dad I'm so worried about him." Pan said.  
Gohan looked at her. "Trunks will be fine, he just needs rest."  
"All of you leave me alone with the boy." Vegeta said sternly.  
They looked at him and he just looked back. They all left save for Pan who couldn't move from under Trunks and Goten who had the cloth and was dabbing it on Trunk's forehead again.  
  
Trunks' breathing had fallen shallow and Pan looked at him worriedly and touched the side of his face. "Trunks I'm here." She said softly.  
"Pan..." He whispered.  
"Shhhhh... just rest for now." She said and she bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. There was a slight moan from Trunks and then he fell silent again.  
  
Goten stretched his legs. "He better get well shortly. We need him." He said.  
"Goten you go to bed, it's late I'll stay with Trunks, don't worry." Pan remarked.  
Goten nodded and he kissed his niece of the forehead. "You better get some sleep too." He said and walked out leaving Pan alone with Vegeta.  
  
Trunks had woken up from the dream only to be ushered to sleep again by Pan. He wanted to tell her what he saw and how he knew that there was some sort of truth behind it, but he'd been too weak and tired to even say anything. Yet as he dreamed more images flashed in to his mind.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his eldest child. He looked at Pan. She wasn't moving. Vegeta sat down. Eyes shut and arms crossed. Vegeta sat cross legged on another mattress on the room. His posture was erect, his spine firm but not rigid. He breathed in and followed the breath as it entered him, flooding through his body delivered by the blood, giving energy and a sense of calm. Then he breathed out, aware of the subtle changes in his body as the exhaled air carried away waste products and toxins. Then another breath, and another...  
  
Pan held Trunks watching Vegeta sitting there, she looked down and ran her hand through Trunks' hair. Then she looked back at Vegeta. Trunks jilted and groaned.  
"Gah! Ah!" Trunks began shaking violently. Pan's eyes widened and she looked over at Vegeta worriedly 'What's he doing to him?' She thought panicked.  
"Shhh... easy Trunks, relax... just relax..." She whispered.  
"Pan.." He said quietly in his sleep. Suddenly the tremors shook his body violently again. Pan pulled him up in to her arms holding on to him.  
  
Vegeta remanded in his state, he was using his bond to his son to find the source of the real problem. Though people had associated it with a trance or the meditation Piccolo used, this was more different. It was pure and simple concentration through a parent to a child bond. Vegeta had managed to wipe through Trunks mind of extraneous thought making Trunks become more aware of his state and those around him. Vegeta had only done this once before, when Bra had taken a bullet wound on a mission. He had used this technique to help keep her calm as they removed the bullet from her flesh.  
Gradually Vegeta felt Trunks' mind calming down: the high-speed random chase of ideas, emotions, hope, fears and love, slowed and stopped. It was all for the best and it would only be for a few minutes more. Then he was sure once Trunks' was ready he would wake up feeling better.  
  
Pan sat stunned watching Vegeta with a new awe, he had come across as a warrior; a fighter only- not this mystic person she was seeing. His power level not even rising one bit. Pan suddenly held the father of the man she loved in even new admiration. There was more to him than he let anybody know, even his own family.  
  
Vegeta felt the awareness spreading through Trunks helping him guiding him to fight whatever it was causing him to get ill. Vegeta using the basic thought energy to connect and merge with Trunks. Nausea attacked Vegeta as he saw Trunks' dream cause by his training with him and the love for Pan. Trunks had mentally reached a new level which his body couldn't cope with. It wasn't an advantage on the super saiyan levels but more of one of psychic awareness. As Trunks had reached this new level he'd been hit with a blow from the training to knock him to the ground. It had been a mild shock which Vegeta hadn't noticed while training him. It was just a tingling that even Trunks hadn't noticed no more than a person would notice a fly landing on their head and brushed away and soon to be forgotten.  
  
Pan looked down as Trunks suddenly breathed in deeply. Pan pulled him up to her as his eyes slowly opened. "Pan." he smiled.  
She smiled down at him lovingly. Trunks looked over to where Vegeta was sitting.  
  
Vegeta shuddered and opened his eyes, then rotated his neck a full ninety degrees left and then right and bent forward, arms outstretched, touching the floor. He felt exhausted and exhilarated. He stood up and walked to the window not saying anything, his leg muscles stiff. He put his arm on the side of the windowsill and looked out in the pitch blackness of the night.  
  
Trunks sat up and he looked at his father with sudden admiration like he had when he was a child. "Dad... what was that... that you did?" he asked.  
"Just something I picked up boy, it is none of your concern." Vegeta replied.  
Trunks nodded and he knew not to question his father any further.  
"I'll leave you two now. Get some rest. Both of you." Vegeta said and he turned round from the window looking at them and then he walked out shutting the door after him.  
Pan looks at Trunks. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
Trunks nodded mutely he seemed dumbfounded by what had happened and he looked at Pan. There was something else different in him, he picked it up so much more clearer now. It was an odd feeling of not of strength but of almost complete psychic awareness.  
  
Pan brushed a stand of Trunks lavender hair to the side and she looked at him.  
"I was worried about you." Pan said softly.  
She saw Trunks smile at her and she felt her face flush just a bit at the look he gave her. He smirked just like his father.  
"You stayed with me and I thank-you for it." He whispered.  
Pan smiled at him and she felt his hand run up to the back of her neck, and he pull her down to him kissing her. Pan couldn't believe it. She felt his sudden love for her. His kiss deepened, his tongue sliding over her lips, and she opened them and her tongue met his, feeling each other, exploring secret places with a joint rhythm and yearning that drew their bodies closer together. Trunks slid an arm round her waist and he rolled over so he was hovering over her. She looked up at him and smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. His lips brushed by her ear and then his kisses continued trailing her jaw line down to her neck. Pan then felt the sudden nip as he bit her between her shoulder and the neck and she gasped, then she sighed. She wanted to press a question on to why, but her saiyan instincts told her it was what she wanted.  
  
Trunks pulled back and he looked at Pan's expression. She looked as dazed as he felt, but then again she hadn't been the one knocked unconscious. Still their bodies pressed so close together until he could feel her breasts pressed against his heart, and he knew his manhood was straining against her with demanding heat. He kissed her again, he was half expecting her to brush him off like she had when he had truly first saw her for more than a friend. But she didn't, her hands ran though his hair as he kissed her. Her body leaned only further in to his until he felt every nerve end screaming. His kiss suddenly became violent, violent and ragged and full of need. But still she responded, so full of unexpected fire that he suddenly knew, neither could stop what he had begun. He hoped she wouldn't hate him in the morning for it.  
"Trunks." She whispered.  
He pulled his mouth from hers and he searched her face, delighting in the emotions running across it. She was so open, so open and fresh and clean and pure. He knew he had no right, until he saw the right in her eyes, and his lips caressed her temple, then her cheeks, tasting the clean sweetness of them. His mouth moved down to her neck again, his tongue fondling and stroking until he felt her entire body quiver and her hands tighten almost desperately around his neck.  
' _This wasn't the rest father had wanted for the both of us. I'm sure of it._ ' Trunks thought to himself smugly.  
One of his hands covered a breast, and he heard a slight noise, almost like a moan, and then he heard a similar sound from his own throat. His other hand found the hidden zip at the front of her dress, and his hand usually so efficient, faltered and fumbled. But then her hands were unaccountably helping, and he could only stare as the cloth moved and he saw the creamy white skin beneath, the swell of soft mounds. His hand found its way to her breast his fingers cupping the soft, rounded flesh that swelled in his hands. One finger played with a rosy red tip, and he felt it growing taut with excitement, and he head her quick gasps of breath.  
  
Trunks felt his own blood quicken, his own breath change its pattern. Everything was new, he felt touched by the moon, shining its bright glow through the window the sign of it being at its complete full stage. His hands no longer the same strong ones he used to tap in to computer files or help him abseil down mountains on secret missions, they were now instruments that gave pleasure and wonder.  
He closed his eyes, capturing the moment, the feelings that he was he'd never known until he had seen her.  
"Trunks." She voice spoke using his name and hearing it come from her like this was like she was up on that swing again pointing her slender finger and singing at him. He made his name seem like some sort of song. He opened his eyes and he looked at her. Invitation was in her eyes. There was fear too, but mostly invitation and longing. The realisation sinking in, as much as he wanted her, he didn't want to hurt her.  
"Are you sure?" He asked her.  
"I've never been so sure of anything." She whispered.  
  
Despite the murmuring of a conscience Pan was holding at bay, she - _was_ \- sure. There was something right about the feelings between them, the wholeness of them. She'd been waiting for this for years, and she knew with all her heart that there wouldn't be another. She had known that from when she first understood the concept of love. And it had all been directed at him. With all the waiting it had finally paid off. She knew it was right. Right for her. She hoped it was right for him.  
  
Trunks finished undressing her, and he sat and looked in incredulity at the slender, lovely body. He watched her eyes, hesitant and shy, watch his for reaction, and he fingers touched the raven hair, and he pulled out a single hair pin that had held her hair up. He ran his hand through it and her hair settled around her shoulders like a cloud. Her ebony eyes were brighter than ever, wide and searching, and he saw moonlight streak her skin, through the window.  
"Kami, Pan you're beautiful." He said in a hoarse, emotion-filled voice.  
' _That sounded really corny..._ ' He added in thought.  
She smiled up at him. "So are you." She said simply.  
  
He shook off the shirt and watched her eyes as they widened when they saw his chest, and he felt a momentary surge of pleasure. Then his hands went to his trousers, and this time his fingers were sure. Yet part of him quaked inside. What if he frightened her? Despite her openness, he knew she was inexperienced, a virgin. The shyness in her eye, the way she held her body, told him as much. There was no brazened, no open disregard for nakedness that he'd seen in loose women, only a certain wonder at her own responses.  
His hands stroked her skin, and he leaned down to kiss her breasts before he pulled off his trousers. He felt her body tense as her mouth softened. Her hand went to his nipples, and played with them until he felt jabbing jolts of electricity strike him.  
  
Pan's hand moved downward, following a scar on his lower chest that she had tended to after a sword fight while infiltrating a base. Her hand then moved further down. Her hand rested around his manhood, and she swallowed as she saw the length grow larger. Then she looked up at him.  
"I need you." She said simply.  
  
No other words could have inflamed him more. None of the women he'd seen over all the years had told him that they needed him. His title perhaps, and his money definitely but not him. None of them had wanted * _him_ *. And now she was offering him the moon and the sunrise. Her mouth parted and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers with haunting gentleness. Carefully, he settled his body on top of hers to allow her to know it slowly.  
Hesitantly, his mouth moved from her lips to her breasts, licking them, suckling on them, letting them brush against his cheek. Then his tongue trailed downward to her stomach and he felt her whole body quiver, just as his was.  
  
Pan loved him so much. Loved those blue eyes that sometimes flared with a fire he tried to contain, the part of him that screamed he was the son of Vegeta. She loved that scar on his lower chest, it was like a mark of a warrior, a saiyan warrior, because it was part of him, and she loved the strength in him and the grace.  
Her hand went to his cheek and touched it ever so softly, and he looked up at her. She guided him up until once more their lips met. There was only and all-consuming need to become one, to give to each other in a way they'd never given before.  
She felt his manhood at the entrance of the most secret, private part of her, and she relished the hot pulsating skin that moved against her. A deep, intense craving gnawed at the deepest core of her, making her move shamelessly against him and savour the contrast of her soft body against his hard one.  
The very tentativeness of his movements when she could see the need etched on his face and in his taunt muscles made her throb with love for him. She ached with compassion for him.  
Then everything dissolved as he probed deeper, and she felt a sudden sharp pain, so unexpected that she cried out. He stilled, but his manhood continued to quiver against the inner confines of her body. The pain receded, and the need in her overcame the surprise, the need to wipe away the self-disgust that flitted across his face.  
"No." She whispered. "Don't go away. Please don't go away." And her body said more than words did as it arched against him and her arms pulled him down. She heard felt his heated lips back on hers.  
  
His mouth treasuring her. The fullness in her, the strangeness of it, changed in to something so sensuous and beautiful that instinctively she started moving with him, reaching for some unknown destination. Heat flooded her as his rhythm increased, as he ventured deeper and deeper. Pleasure rolled through her like rumbles of thunder, each wave more powerful than the one before as the momentum mounted and she was lost in one great storm of flashing lighting and bursts of splendour.  
She cried out, and his lips captured hers as he thrust once more, igniting one final explosion that left her entire body feeling wonderfully seated and warm.  
  
Pan looked up at him and saw the disbelief in his eyes, and the wonder, the passion that made those blue eyes of his an even more brilliant color. He made no move to disengage himself from her, and she treasured the feel of his body so intimately connected to hers. His mouth touched her lips and they lingered there the two of them in a gentle but loving kiss.  
They lay there together, still linked in the most intimate of ways, both reluctant to break the enchantment and closeness of the moment, both afraid to say anything that might shatter their peace and contentment. His hands took hers and simply held it. Her fingers tightened around his.


	7. Chapters 12 + 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes so much time has passed that Launch and Kushami can look partway into the other's memories.

* * * 12 * * *

  
  
Launch felt nothing but disgust in herself as she wandered back to the base. She could still feel Gys' hands all over her body, if any other man had tried that he would have been shot. Yet Gys held something over her and he kept pulling more of her strings to make her jump. But this was it. She was going to confess to them all tell them to leave the base and straight away and leave her behind to face her own doom.  
  
She pressed in the code for the base and the gates swung open and she walked in and the gates closed behind her she walked down the dirt path wiping tears from her face. She wouldn't ever let any one of them see her so vulnerable. She kept walking and she stopped as she saw Tien and Chaoitsu by their guard post talking. She quickly turned her back she had been expecting see Yamcha and Videl on guard duty it was their hour not Tien's She tried her best to wipe away the tears so he wouldn't know anything was wrong. She took in a deep breath and she turned round and walked up to the gate.  
  
Tien looked at Launch, she looked distressed and he instantly knew she'd received some sort of bad news. He grabbed her by the arm as she tried to brush past, a move that had never worked before he was given an ear bashing and a threat with an oversized machine gun. But this time, she just fell in to his chest and began crying.  
"Whoa." Tien remarked shocked and he put his arms round her. "Launch, what's wrong, I've never seen you cry before."  
"I'm sorry Tien, I'm so, so sorry... I. I betrayed you all. I thought Gys' was trying to help this planet. But I saw his plans and I can't take it anymore he wants to turn this planet in to some sort of hide out for alien criminals..." She clung on to him.  
"Hey... it's alright we all have our moment of weakness." He said comforting her.  
"They attack this base tomorrow night, everyone has to leave and they have to leave now before it's too late." She said and she looked up at him.  
"Everyone's gone except for us. They've moved to Kami's look out for now until we can find another base, it's alright. Piccolo warned us." Tien said.  
Launch looked up at him with complete shock. "They hate me don't they?"  
"They might but I don't. It took alot for you to come clean like that Launch and I'm glad that you did. Now c'mon lets head to Kami's place." He said and he took her arms and put them round his neck and smiled at her. "Hold on tight."  
Launch did as she was told and Tien nodded at Chaoitsu and they took to the skies heading straight for Kami's place.  
  
The Z fighters were all gathered on the look out and the minute Tien landed with Launch they looked at him shocked. "Um... Tien... reminder... the plan was to change her back in to Kushami." Yamcha spoke up looking at him.  
"No need guys, she came clean." Tien replied.  
Piccolo looked over at her and he nodded. "She did." he remarked.  
Launch looked round at them. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. It's just I thought Gys was going to help the planet not destroy it." She said.  
Bulma walked up to her and hugged her. "It's okay Launch. We all wanted to believe Gys' tails of freedom and a better world. And I think there was only three of us who weren't fooled by it." She said.  
  
Launch looked at Bulma. "Three?" She asked. "I though all of you-" She began.  
"Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo had the best view. To see his true plans." Videl said.  
Launch nodded. "I hope you can forgi-... excuse me..." She turned round quickly.  
"Here it comes." Yamcha drawled.  
"A... a.... ah..... CHU!!" Launch sneezed instantly changing in to sweet and innocent Kushami in front of their eyes.  
  
Tien looked at her and Kushami blinked and she looked round, she looked at the group of them. Tien smiled at her and he took her hand. Kushami smiled back at Tien and looked at the group of them again. "She wants to say she's sorry." Kushami finished for her alter ego. "And she hopes you can forgive her." She added.  
"Well of course. Kushami we understand completely. Both of you have been under pressure since the-" Bulma stopped trying to pick her words carefully.  
"Miscarriage..." She finished. "It's okay Bulma."  
  
Bulma hugged her again. "We're here for the two of you if you need it. All you have to do is ask." She said sincerely.  
Kushami smiled. "I'm okay. The main worries is setting up a new base. Isn't Vegeta and Gohan leading the group of them back tomorrow?" She asked suddenly worried.  
"That was their mission Kushami to set up a new base, thanks to Piccolo we got a head start. The main problem is that they don't know that we have shifted base. We have to get in to tell them somehow." Tien explained.  
Kushami looked at them. "That night club right?" She asked.  
Piccolo looked at her. "You knew?" he asked shocked.  
  
Kushami nodded. "Trunks isn't very good at keeping cover. A group of Gys' men spotted him in the nightclub but they disregarded it after they found him in the room of one of the women working there." She explained.  
Yamcha laughed. "Oh wow... Go Trunks."  
Bulma hit Yamcha across the back of the head. "Cut that out you!" She scolded.  
Yamcha rubbed the back of his head and he looked at Bulma sheepishly.  
  
Videl looked at the group of them. "If they spotted Trunks they'll be sure to go back and check it out. That's for certain. We have to get someone inside to warn them."  
Kushami nodded. "If I go in as Launch they'll back off that much is for certain. But since they haven't been informed that I have double crossed Gys' they will try and hide from me." She remarked.  
"We need to send a person in there that won't stand out too much." Videl said.  
"Who looks completely human." Kushami added and she looked at Tien. "So that leaves you and Chaoitsu out of the question." She added.  
"And Piccolo." Bra spoke up.  
"That leaves either Dad..." Videl began and looked at her father, who shook his head quickly at the prospect of getting himself killed.  
"or..." Kushami added.  
  
Yamcha blinked as all the gazes fell on him and he gulped and looked at them.  
"Oh no way you guys!" He exclaimed.  
"Yamcha." Piccolo growled. "Just do it!"  
Yamcha sighed and he nodded. "Fine then. But do I really have to go alone?"  
"Your one of the lesser known ones Yamcha." Bra said. "Sorry but it's true. Mom or myself can't go, because then they'd really know."  
Yamcha frowned. He wasn't used to being suddenly placed in the centre of attention and he sighed reluctantly. "Solo mission it is then." He said defeated.  
"Good now come along we've got to find you a suit to wear." Bulma said and grabbed Yamcha by the collar and dragging him off.  
"Ugh! Bulma! You're choking me!" He exclaimed prying at his collar so he wasn't being strangled as she pulled him off.  
  
Kushami looked back to the rest of them. "I'll head in as Launch an hour after Yamcha to make it look like a scouting mission for Gys but he's going to want me to give him feed back." She said seriously.  
Tien looked at her. "Is she alright Launch that is. She was crying after all?" He asked Kushami seriously.  
Kushami looked at Tien. "Something just happened Tien. I can't seem to see in to that part of our mind at the moment, you'll have to ask her." She said. “We may have learned to share some thoughts and memories, but that part is blocked out completely.”  
Tien nodded. "Okay. She's not going to betray us again is she?" He asked.  
Kushami looked up at him. "Just show her you care Tien, we both really care for you and for some reason she feels she needs you, and I'm the one having to be strong here for once, it's not something I'm too used to." She remarked.  
Tien nodded. "She's not going to shoot anyone if I ask is she?" He asked carefully.  
Kushami looked at Tien. "You'll have to find out for yourself on that one.  
  
The conversation dropped as Bulma came out with Yamcha behind her, wearing a suit, he was mumbling incoherently under his breath.  
Kushami smiled. "Looking good Yamcha." She teased with a chuckle.  
He frowned. "If I die... I hope you all know I blame you lot entirely." He said giving them all accusing looks.  
"Yamcha quit complaining and hold still I have to get this straightened out." Bulma scolded as she fussed with the suit.  
  


* * * 13 * * *  
  
The view of the desolate world below was one that was quiet disturbing to Yamcha as he flew to the night club, he should of taken a capsule car, but he insisted on flying. He knew where all the ki locaters were anyway and he flew above their range yet in an atmosphere where he could still breath. Yamcha spotted the club and he looked at his watch and frowned it was an hour and a half from sun rise, that was the time the club closed. Launch would arrive just before the sun rose. Yamcha landed down in an alley way a block or so away from the club to make the appearance that he walked. He looked at his reflection in a puddle and he straightened out the suit Bulma had forced him to wear. He sighed and took a deep breath and walked out of the alley way and he looked both ways carefully and he walked to the club the bouncers let him in and Yamcha's eyes searched the crowd of the club looking for one of the gang. He spotted Ubuu leaning up against the wall his eyes hoovering over the crowd. Ubuu spotted him and walked over.  
"Yamcha. What brings you here." He said surprised.  
"Hey message for you guys, got somewhere where we can talk privately?" He asked.  
Ubuu nodded. "Yeah sure this way." he said and Yamcha followed him to a room where there was like a whole security system set up, but no one was watching the screens. Ubuu looked at Yamcha. "I'll get the others wait here." He said.  
Yamcha nodded and Ubuu left.  
  
Yamcha looked at the screens then at the system this stuff was way over his head. But the Capsule Corp logo was shown in the corner of each television set. Yamcha sat in one of the chairs and he waited for the others to come in. It took Ubuu about fifteen minutes before he returned with only Vegeta, Seventeen and Gohan.  
"No one else is up." Ubuu said as Yamcha got a worried look flash across his face.  
Yamcha stood up. "Launch confessed guys. She double crossed Gys' but he knows about this place." He explained.  
"What? How?" Gohan asked.  
"Trunks is a very noticeable person... it's not every day you see the president of Capsule Corp comes to a night club crossed with a whore house and gets busted with whoever it was." Yamcha remarked.  
Ubuu smiled. "That was Pan."  
Yamcha blinked. "Pan?! Kami, they didn't recognise her?" He asked.  
Gohan shook his head. "No." he replied.  
Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway. Launch might be able to convince Gys that it was just a one night thing. But that doesn't mean he won't check with his other men and he when they do come to check..." He stopped.  
"We stay low." Seventeen finished.  
Yamcha nodded. "Yeah basically."  
  
Vegeta just stood there expressionless and his eyes flicked to the side as they saw a commotion going on outside the club.  
Yamcha looked over his shoulder at the screen and he blinked.  
Gohan, Ubuu and Seventeen looked at the screens and they saw Gys' men.  
"Looks like he didn't trust Launch." Seventeen remarked.  
"Well so long as no one wakes up... we should be okay... the only rooms that they can check is-" Gohan stopped and he looked suddenly distressed.  
Yamcha looked at him. "What?" He asked.  
"Trunks and Goten's room." Gohan finished and he went to leave hurriedly.  
Vegeta grabbed him by the arm before Gohan managed to leave the room.  
"Brat you'll stay put, if they walk in. Then it will only confirm what the guards saw earlier." Vegeta remarked.  
Gohan swallowed and he looked to the screen as the men entered the club.  
"Yamcha get out there and mingle if they find you with us, well we can't risk that right about now." Ubuu said.  
  
Yamcha nodded and he walked out slowly and slipped in amongst the crowd on the dance floor. He watched as the men walked through the room. Yamcha looked up to the stage where the famous Diamond Doll brothel girls where performing. Usually he would have been distracted, but he was too nervous to be distracted, he had to keep low. He slipped in to a booth and sat there. He was surprised to see Marron slip in to it opposite him and she smiled friendly.  
"Marron... what are you doing?" Yamcha hissed.  
Marron looked at him. "A man alone in this place attracts attention. I'm drawing it away from you." She said and she looked over at the guards who looked at the two of them and Yamcha watched Marron pull at a draw string rope and a curtain fluttered down covering them from sight.  
Yamcha rested back in the seat. "I thought you were asleep?" He asked.  
She nodded. "I was. Ubuu woke me and told me to patrol the floors while they talked to you, you see we have to have at least one of our people on the floor at all times."  
Yamcha nodded slowly. He watched as a shadow passed by the curtain.  
  
One of Gys' men thought he saw one of the old Rebels in the club, and he was about to check it out until he was joined in a booth by a foxy young blonde who pulled the curtain. He was about to pull the curtain back until one of the other men signalled him so he just strolled by the curtain instead following the rest of the men they moved to the back rooms. They didn't have long till Launch would arrive.  
  
They stopped at a door and pushed it open. The leader smirked. "Looky looky, looks like Mr. President has found a playmate." He chuckled.  
The group of them looked at Trunks lying asleep with Pan curled in to him. They were so busy looking at the two that they didn't hear Goten come wandering down the hallway.  
  
Goten stopped dead when he saw Gys' men and she silently panicked and he turned on his heel and headed back down the hallway and he bolted out in to the centre of the crowds and up to the control room and shut the door behind him. He blinked when he saw Vegeta, Ubuu, Gohan and Seventeen already in the usually empty control room. Goten looked at them.  
"Er... they're here." He said.  
"We know." Ubuu replied.  
"Good then how on Earth are we going to get rid of them?!" He exclaimed.  
"We wait it out. Launch will be arriving in about half an hour, they will be gone before then. They'll make sure of it." Gohan replied.  
Goten arched an eyebrow. "She knows we're here too?! Oh this is just great, why don't we walk straight up to Gys and hand him a noose and go 'here you go'!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Goten. "Shutup brat or else I'll hang you." He threatened.  
Goten sighed and he slumped down he looked to the security screens which were stationed in the control room.  
Vegeta looked to the screens as well even though he didn't show it he was worried for his son's life. But they couldn't just drag Trunks out. Satan City wasn't their turf they could enter but they couldn't take over without being forced out by the rebels. Vegeta flicked the switch and changed one of the screens to the room where Trunks and Pan slept and he looked at the two his eyes falling on the men at the door. They just left chuckling to themselves. Vegeta heard Goten let out a sigh of relief. Vegeta just stared at his son's image willing him to wake up and get out.  
  
The vividness of his dream jolted Trunks awake. He sat up in the bed and looked round trying to orient himself with the surroundings, he looked at his watch. Five forty-five A.M. Trunks had normally always been a heavy sleeper and he regretted it as could still smell the stench of Gys' men from the doorway. Trunks rubbed his temples since Goku's death things had been really bad and become worse by the minute and now Trunks was haunted by these dreams. Dreams of the future.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, then got out of the makeshift bed, Pan still slept soundly. Trunks walked to the window and he looked out at the city, there was sky scrapers as far as the eye could see on one side the next nothing but remainders of other buildings. The land was stretched flat with the rubble sitting on it like stones on a concrete path, it all looked blue in the moonlight. Trunks leant up against the window pane and he sighed to himself. This war was getting to pointless. He wanted it all to end... but when would it end? He knew how, he just didn't know when.  
  
The recurring nightmare Trunks had suffered since Goku's death was always the same thing. Was it a dream or was it a prophecy, either way the outcome would all be on his shoulders. He had to make sure he kept Pan from that battle. Her survival would make him feel better. So long as she lived her life through til the end of war and beyond he would be happy knowing that they would be reunited one day. Maybe not this world but the next. Trunks looked over his shoulder at Pan still sleeping and his heart really went out to her. It was such an odd sensation to him. He loved many woman before but not in this way. He loved Pan with his entire being. His heart, his body, his soul. Yet the dream made him want to change the future to be with her and he would assure it. He had a small plan in his mind. He knew the scenery where they would die. He knew the precise movements. He could train with those movements in mind to block every attack. He would train and he would keep training. No longer trying to impress his father like when he was a little boy. More training to ensure his survival for that little bit longer to change the part where he would leave a note to Pan telling her of his plan. It was a long shot. But it was a good one. The dream though he couldn't help put his hand to his chest it was like he still felt the cold hard blast through the saiyan armor he'd been wearing. Trunks shivered. He always woke up just as the blast hit him coming from the yellow clouds. He wondered about those yellow clouds he needed to know what was beyond them if only he knew then he could warn the others too. Trunks rested his head up against the glass and he looked down. He blinked surprised as he saw Gys' men leave hurriedly and he looked across the road to see Launch and he ducked out of view but with still enough to view the on goings and he opened the window slightly to hear the conversation.  
"You went in before me?!" She exclaimed. "Why you little fuckers!!!"  
Trunks cringed as he heard the machine gun fire and he looked up and saw Launch swing the gun on its strap over her shoulder after putting the safety on. Trunks looked at the dead bodies and he blinked he saw Launch look up at him and wink just before walking in to the club.  
  
Trunks jumped as the door open and Goten rushed in. "Launch’s back on our side man." he announced.  
Goten blinked. "Oh. How'd you know?" He asked.  
Trunks merely pointed out the window. He watched his best friend peer out the window and look at the dead guard. "Oooooh.... that's gotta hurt." Goten remarked.  
"Oh you think?" Trunks drooled.  
Goten pulled at face at him and Trunks grabbed Goten in a headlock. The two young adults began to wrestle like they had when they were kids.  
  
Pan heard the thud and she opened her eyes and looked at Trunks sitting on Goten's with his arm and leg twisted in an awkward position.  
"You give in?" Trunks asked.  
"Never! I'm a saiyan I don't give up." Goten replied.  
Trunks moved Goten's leg and arm more in to the position and Goten hollered out. "Okay okay... I GIVE UP!!!"  
"And I thought I was supposed to be the youngest." Pan commented.  
Trunks jumped up innocently and she laughed as he nudged Goten with his foot.  
"Ooof." Goten let out as he fell over on his back. "Ooooooowwwwww.... Panny he beat me up..." Goten whined pathetically.  
Pan chuckled. The two of them never failed to amuse her.  
  
The three of them looked up as Yamcha walked in to the room. He looked at them.  
"Gohan's calling a meeting." Yamcha said. "Meet in the control room in five minutes." He said before he left again obviously to pass the message on to others.  
Trunks looked at Pan and he pulled Goten up. "Well we should hurry up then."  
Pan nodded and the three of them headed out.  
  
They arrived in the control room to find almost everyone there but Seventeen.  
"Hey where's Seventeen?" Goten asked.  
"Patrolling the floors. I've told him of my plan ahead of time just in case a meeting like this had to be called." Gohan replied.  
"Oh." Goten replied and shrugged.  
Trunks looked round the room. His father was leaning up against a wall by the door like staying guard just in case Seventeen failed obviously. Marron was sitting in the control room chair still in her working outfit and Trunks had to nudge Goten to stop him from staring at her. Yamcha stood by the window looking outside like he was also watching for the guards. Launch was standing next to Ubuu.  
"The problem is there are too many bases of Gys' round to take them all out and get what we need. Thanks to Launch we now know the exact location of his actual headquarters and where he's hiding at the moment. We move out tomorrow night. I'm sending Yamcha and Launch back to tell the other's of my plan. We are launching an all-out attack on his base and his headquarters, then we draw their men up in to the mountains where we will ambush them they will think we have all our forces on them at that time Bulma will lead a small group in to the base to retrieve every bit of information we need and then we will blow up the base and his place of hiding. Which means we're going to be risking our entire lives here." Gohan explained.  
"A battle?" Trunks breathed.  
"Don't be weak boy." Vegeta growled.  
Trunks looked at his father and gave him a worried look.  
  
Vegeta picked up on the look and caught on instantly the boy had been given the forewarning of the battle and Vegeta himself had seen the dream while helping the boy struggle to proper consciousness.  
"Father-" He began.  
"I know. That does not change anything." Vegeta interrupted.  
"But it could be a possible advantage if we use it." Trunks protested.  
"We would need a different plan by tomorrow boy and I doubt we could pull it off." Vegeta replied simply. He watched as Trunks lowered his head in defeat.  
Vegeta knew the reason for it wasn't that he'd lost the argument but in it all they were going to lose their lives and possibly the saiyan bloodline too.  
"Right the teams are as assigned-" Gohan begun.

 

*** End of Chapter ***

 

_To Be Continued..._

 


	8. Chapters 14 + 15

  
* * * 14 * * *  
  
The group of them spent the next day sleeping and preparing for that battle that night. Everyone had gathered at the club before. Gys would be informed of Launch’s traitor move before the end of the night and even then it would be too late for him. They would have all the information they needed. And the war would hopefully be over.  
  
Bulma sat with Bra the two of them going over the normal distraction tactic that Marron and Pan got stuck with. But they would be recognised so it was too risky for them. This time it was Bra's turn to be the center of attention and she was flaunting it.  
  
Vegeta of course watching the whole ordeal with a scowl on his face. He didn't like his only daughter being used as distraction for a group of hormonal soldiers.  
  
Trunks and Pan spent the entire day together. Pan was unsure why. She was sure they would win. But Trunks seemed sceptical. He had a romantic lunch and everything set out for the two of them in a private booth. Goten had helped him set it up in some advice for his own love life... which mainly consisted of Marron.   
  
Gohan and Videl reading the weapons they would be using because ki blasts would detect where they were and some human weapons were much easier. On occasion you would see the two exchange a small passionate moment from their younger days. The saiyateam always ready to save the world from mortal dangers.  
  
Ubuu spent most of his time loading the equipment in to capsules with the help of Seventeen, Tien and Kushami. The reality of what was going to happen was sinking deep down in to every warriors fighting core, some would return alive and some of them wouldn't. It was a terrifying thought. But all of it was for the good of the world to ride it of this alien menace.  
  
Goten wandered from group to group helping everyone out the best he could. But he still was hearing his father's voice in his head trying to encourage him. Was it communication via king ki he wasn't sure but he welcomed the words. He'd felt as if he'd always had to live up to Gohan. He admired his brother greatly. But he felt like he was living in the shadow of a great hero. The great Saiyaman. The little boy who at eleven years of age defeated Cell. Even though he never took the credit.  
  
Goten sighed and he sat down on a chair after he'd helped all he could. He watched the group of them work. It was hard when he saw alot of the older warriors look his way, like they were hoping he was going to be his father and save them all from this great danger all by himself. Goten sighed. He wasn't his father though he was just plain and ordinary Goten. The teenager who had often had hissy fits, and spent most of his time slacking off. If only he'd trained more often. He hated himself for not following Vegeta's example who was always preparing for some great battle that he seemed to know instinctively that would come along. Vegeta had the ability to move in to super saiyan level four. What could he do? He could barely reach the second level and he was still single and in his thirties. He never felt like such a loser in his entire life time. Gohan was married and he and Videl had Pan by the time he was twenty-two.  
  
Goten was so off in thought he didn't notice Marron sit next to him. It wasn't until she took his hand and looked at him. That he looked back. She was only a few years younger. An object off his affection for a long while. Between her and Bra he'd been torn. But Bra hadn't showed any signs of love only that within a friendship. He guessed it was the incredible age difference. Bra was a very loose young woman.  
"Goten you look troubled." Marron said softly to him. "Trunks said you wanted to see me too." She added.  
Goten flushed a little ' _Trust Trunks._ ' He thought with a smile.  
"I ah... just wanted to know if you know what you’re doing in this mission?" He lied.  
Marron smiled. "I'm part of the team that is going after Gys personally." She replied.  
"Oh." he replied.  
"Gohan's send a full scale female assault on him. Gys' maybe and alien but according to Launch he has this weakness for attractive women." She chuckled.  
Goten nodded. "So it's you and..." He asked.  
"Videl, Chi-chi, Pan, my mother and Launch." She replied.  


 

* * * 15 * * *

 

You know there's one thing I really like about this journal I keep is that I can leave my plan in here it's strange I never thought much about using it for personal event more for business but now... well now everything is about to be revealed... I love Pan. And it's to here that I will trust with this idea. It's as simple as a line really. I mean we all know the power of the dragonballs but even they have their limits. But mother told me of the Namek Dragonballs. These ones they are even stronger. I know it's another mission for her, my sweet Pan. But I have every faith in her. And from my visions I saw Marron walk away unharmed. Then there is mother, her knowledge goes way beyond her years. This war has made everyone even that much stronger. And I know Marron will want to go. She loses her mother and father in this battle if only I could tell all of them but father's too proud to let it go. There's no time to work out a new plan so this back up plan for after the war will have to do. Pan if you're listening gather together the survivors go to Namek... it will take alot of patience to wish us all back but trust me in the long run it will definitely be worth it. For those of us who have never died before though the earth dragonballs can help there. But then a year is a long time to wait compared to the Namek's year.

 

But there is more to this entry. I know I've only got a few minutes till we leave for this battle. I've noticed the way Goten and Marron look at each other. Even now. Just sitting there silently they haven't moved for over three hours. Goten I wish I could comfort him. But he's been really odd these past few days. I guess since he found out I was in love with Pan. He started to feel the grief of being lonely. My best friend ever, and for the first time I don't know how to cheer him up. I heard him talking to himself to mumbling something. What? I don't know I heard him say 'dad' though. It was like he could hear Goku in his head. I've seen the way everyone looks at him and I can't help but think he's got incredibly large shoes to fill. His father the strongest warrior ever. I know I admitted Goku is stronger than my own father. Then there's Gohan, who at one stage I heard was even stronger. This musta driven my dad nuts... he tries hard but to no avail, one day father you'll get you'll goal.

 

But for now I can't help but look at Goten sitting there sadly with Marron holding his hand. The two of them look like a couple. But neither of them acts on it. Goten isn't usually so shy. He in fact has never been shy. But he must really be in alot of pain. I want to tell him he's there till the end. One of the last to go down achieving that on which I can not. In all the years we've trained together. He must have been so frustrated. I've always been that one step ahead of him, he must feel he's the weakest saiyan... but from what I've seen Goten my friend, you’re far from it. You'll get there. Hang on buddy, you will get there. I don't know what triggered it maybe Gohan's death? I guess cause I remember the glow and I remember the power and I remember you took the rest of them out. While the rest of us lay injured or dead. Then the surprise blast that took you out. Kami I hate these visions. I hate to see my friends in pain and with the stupid pride of my father's I cannot warn them. But what good would it do now? I don't know... At least I managed to take out the guy who kills Goten. The last of Gys' men it's going to be all over after this battle. It has to be...

 

* * End of Chapter * * *


	9. Chapters 16 + 17 + 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I've written so far... I will try to pick this up again sometime... promise.

* * * 16 * * *

 

The Z team stood in the road there were three roads leading off the main one. They all stood there. This was the place where everyone would be split up.

 

Trunks looked at Pan and she looked at him and hugged him tightly he wrapped his arms round her lovingly. "I love you Pan." he whispered.

"I love you Trunks." She whispered back.

 

She felt Trunks slid something in to his hand and she looked down at it.

"Your journal?" She asked. "Trunks-" She began.

"No don't say anything. There is a backup plan on there. Do not listen to it. Until after the mission. Promise me." He said seriously.

Pan nodded. "Okay I promise Trunks." She said slowly.

Trunks pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss. "Slit Gys' throat for me." Trunks said softly.

"I'll do more than that." she said and looked over at Launch who looked down for a small moment. Tien wrapped a strong muscled arm round her and hugged her.

 

Trunks blinked and he looked at Pan he suddenly knew why Launch had flown off her rocket apart from it being normal. It had something to do with Gys, he remembered briefly hearing about his "weakness" to attractive women. Trunks suddenly didn't like the idea of Pan going to Gys hide out. But he couldn't object not now. The plan was set in motion.

"Trunks hurry up." Gohan called.

Trunks looked at Pan and he smiled at her. "bye." he said.

Pan waved and they both walked down their separate paths.

 

Goten went to follow but he felt a smooth hand grab him and pull him back, he fell back slightly and he looked round and he looked at Marron.

"Marron. We have to-" He began.

Goten was cut off as her lips encased his hotly. Goten felt himself fall in to the kiss. He couldn't help it, he could feel every inch of her perfect half human half android body up against his, and his hand slid in to her blonde locks running his fingers through them. As suddenly as she kissed him she ended the kiss and she looked at Goten. He swallowed lightly.

"For truth, freedom, beauty and love..." She whispered and touched the side of his face and kissed him quickly one more time and she hurried off.

Goten felt his collar being grabbed as he was dragged off.

"Gah! Air!" He coughed.

 

Gohan dragged his younger brother by the collar away from the obvious distraction but he couldn't help but smirk to himself it was about time Goten had found someone but he didn't say it.

"Don't get distracted lover boy." Trunks laughed waving as Goten was pulled past.

"Unfair." Goten groaned and crossed his arms as Gohan continued to drag him off by his collar. Goten's legs and behind were dragged across the ground by Gohan. Trunks walked casually behind laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"You know who needs comedy when you have the Son family." Trunks chuckled.

"Hey! Gooooooooohan..... He's picking on me!" Goten whined.

Gohan laughed as he pulled Goten along. "We'll worry about that later Goten."

 

Vegeta growled to himself and walked behind his arms crossed across his chest.

"This isn't like going in to a battle... it's like going to a circus." He scowled.

Vegeta looked at Trunks who fell in to step beside him.

"Father-." Trunks began.

"Don't start boy, accept fate." Vegeta interrupted.

"We could use Gotenks." Trunks continued regardless.

Vegeta scowled. "Be careful if you're going to try something like that." He said suddenly yet the scowl didn't leave his face.

 

Trunks looked at Vegeta and he blinked. "Dad?" He questioned.

"Shutup." Vegeta snapped.

Trunks shut up but he continued to walk alongside his father down the road, he took one last look over his shoulder in time to see the group his mother was with head down the other path. Launch’s group had obviously already headed off. Trunks hoped against everything that they would survive. He hoped that their team would live too but he knew better.

Trunks looked down as he walked there was something in his father's gruff voice that made him realise that he had accepted Trunks suggestion of the fusion, it had been a few years now and they didn't know how the ki detectors would reaction to two power levels merging in to one. Trunks smirked. Maybe with that one move he could change it all and that's all that mattered. Afterall Gotenks could be the strongest fighter they had.

 

The group of them walked for a long while. Trunks and Goten finally walked along side each other. Goten was still trying to brush the dirt off him from being dragged across the ground for quarter of the way.

"Trunks are you scared man?" Goten asked quietly.

 

Trunks looked at his best friend and he nodded. "Are you kidding I'm freaked."

"Good me too." Goten said. "That means we're doing something right." he added.

"If things get ruff we can always fuse okay?" Trunks said hoping to comfort his friend's shaking nerves along with his own.

Goten grinned. "Hey wow I didn't think of that... I'm glad you’re the smart guy otherwise we probably wouldn't think about it until we were dead."

Trunks frowned. "I didn't want to think about the dying part Goten."

 

Goten rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh sorry... but hey everybody dies... sometime... ya know so I was just er stating the obvious."

"Oh yeah right before battle as if I'm not nervous enough." Trunks sighed.

"I said I was sorry man. Besides using Gotenks all will be sweet." Goten grinned.

Trunks nodded. "Last resort only Goten." He said.

"Last resort." Goten agreed and he smiled. "You know I hope it goes well and stuff maybe we can wish dad back that way Vegeta can stop picking on Gohan."

"Dad likes picking on Gohan I think he's still trying to get over that surpassing thing. But that doesn't matter now Goten. What matters is trying to stay alive and save the world from being enslaved." Trunks replied.

"Wow the world being enslaved. That's a big jump for a dictator don't you think? Man and I used to like his political rallies." Goten remarked.

Trunks looked at Goten in disbelief. "You went to rallies?"

 

Goten laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh Videl dragged me to one and when I saw how many hot babes were there... well yeah you know I couldn't stay away." He said laughing nervously.

Trunks chuckled and looked at Goten. "That will forever be your one weakness Goten." He said with a smirk.

"Well duh..." Goten rolled his eyes.

 

 

The women stopped in the forest for the night Launch lent up against a tree staring out across the land and her hands clenched in to fists at her sides and she looked back to the group of them.   
"We break here for the night we take Gys out at dawn and then we go home back to our guys." She said softly.

 

Launch sighed she hadn't been able to tell Tien how could she. About what Gys had done to her how he'd held her under his control for so long and now she held that dictator's child. Launch looked at Eighteen as the younger woman put a comforting hand on her shoulder, it was all Launch needed to loosen her spirits up they were going to end a war now wasn't the time to be worried about anything else.

"Well I'll take first watch, Videl will take second and Launch you take last watch." Eighteen spoke up.

Launch nodded. "We move off early morning about two hours before sun rise."

 

Videl looked to Marron who was looking back at the path knowing instantly who Marron was thinking of. A certain brother-in-law, who had the same smile as her husband and their father. Videl smiled looking down at her wedding band even after all these years she herself was still in love with Gohan. Nothing would change her true feelings for him. He was ultra-smart yet he still had his father's naive ways. But she knew when it came to battle he would pull through.

 

Pan looked to the sun setting in the distance and somewhere in the deep part of her mind she knew Trunks was going to be fighting shortly. A battle that would probably either take his life away from hers or bring them closer together when they would be reunited.

' _I hope you're okay Trunks, please be okay, stay alive for me._ ' Pan thought looking at the first star of the evening as it shone above where the sun was setting.

 

* * * 17 * * *

 

The group of fighters lay amongst the grass overlooking the base they saw Bulma's signal from on the other side of the base and Gohan held his hand up so those behind could see.

"Move out." He commanded and all of them powered up and took to the skies flying towards the base and swooping over tops and firing ki blasts at the base.

 

Trunks looked at Gohan and they powered up holding their hands up above their heads.

"MASENKO-HA!" They shouted sending the blasts out. Just like when they had fought Brolly together as kids. Their love for battle suddenly renewed with new feeling and emotion for the sake of the planet's survival.

 

The lasers fired in return to the blasts the attack seemed to be drawing the soldiers away from the base. Gohan signaled the team, and they moved back in to the mountains where the end battle would take place.

 

Gohan he felt good about this plan he knew there would be casualties. Like with every war there was. But what he found odd was that this war had so little fighters on their side it was more of a rebellion that would of been the better way to describe it. But being that Gys' threw everything he had at them this was turning from a rebellion to a war. Power vs resistance.

 

The blazing fire hissed and crackled from the blast of Vegeta in super saiyan he defeated but being in the fourth level his blasts had that much more power and he watched as the several bodies of Gys' warriors burned in front of him and he stood there his body illuminated in the glow of death from those who dared challenge him.

Vegeta looked up at the other warriors of Gys as they stood there staring at him guns in trembling hands pointed directly at him. The sudden death of their fallen companions had shook them up. Now they feared him. Vegeta loved feeling their fear and he stood there staring back at them.

 

The corner of hip lips turned upward in a tilt and he held his hand out in front of him and before they even had a chance to pull the trigger of their guns they were stuck down by the powerful blast of the Saiyan Prince. Their bodies joined that of their fallen friends and Vegeta turned his back on them and walked on to find something more challenging.

"S.s.s.saiyan..." A voice breathed from behind him.

Vegeta stopped and he looked over his shoulder at a burning figure emerging from the flames and he chuckled.

"You dare to challenge me?" Vegeta asked.

 

The figure staggered towards him his body still alight.

Vegeta stood there and watched as the figure got closer and closer and Vegeta held his hand up again and with one handed blasted the figure back again.

But the warrior got up again and staggered back towards Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed.

"Idiot." He scoffed and he lifted up and flew in to the sky and he looked down at the figure and he powered up.

 

"FINAL FLASH!!!"

 

The blast shot out in a blaze of electricity and it hit the warrior making him jolt like he'd been hit with lightening before his entire body exploded and blood an body parts flew everywhere.

Vegeta landed on the ground and he watched as the several warriors he'd blasted moments before were all getting up and he looked at them not with fear or admiration for continuing onward- but confusion. They all staggered towards him.

"Immortals." He realised. That would explain their determination.

 

 

Bulma flipped the control panel up and she began down loading every single file from Gys' main computer. Krillen stood at the door on watch. Piccolo Tien and Yamcha stationed down the hall at various positions. This down load would be the biggest in history and would probably take most of their needed time.

"How far through are we Bulma?" Krillen asked.

Bulma looked at him. "Fifteen percent.

Krillen looked at her. "It's been half an hour and it's only at fifteen percent? This is going to take some time."

"That's why we need the battle distraction." Bulma replied.

The radio crackled and Bulma picked it up.

"Bulma we got incoming." Yamcha's voice spoke through the radio.

Bulma looked at Krillen. "Get out there and help them."

"What about you?" Krillen asked.

"I'll be okay." Bulma replied. "I know Gys' their men never attack woman unless he orders so personally."

Krillen nodded and he rushed out in to the hallways and Bulma tapped the panel hoping that the down load would hurry up. They really didn't have much time at all.

 

 

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!"

 

Yamcha hit the ground as the blast soared over him and drilled right through the guard then the wall and another wall. Yamcha looked up at the guard jilting as the attack kept drilling though him, blood spurting out of the hole in his chest in pulses.

 

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!!"

 

Yamcha rolled out of the way as Krillen's disk spun through the air and sliced the guard in half and the two halves of the guard fell to the ground with a thud and Yamcha got up off the ground and he brushed himself down.

"I'm getting to old for this." he grumbled to himself. "Man this would be so much easier if Goku was here." He added and walked up to Krillen and Piccolo.

"Would it? Remember how easily Goku was killed we could be next." Krillen replied.

 

The sound of gun fire rang out and Yamcha, Piccolo and Krillen hit the ground and they looked at another guard.

"Where are these guys coming from?" Yamcha asked covering his head.

 

* * * 18 * * *

 

Trunks held on to the sword and he watched his father move so gracefully. Vegeta had no hard time making them fall, he had a hard time keeping them down.

 

Goten ducked and dodged through the blasts and leaped behind the mound and looked at Trunks. "Is it a last resort now??" he asked.

Trunks shook his head. "No."

"Oh c'mon we're getting pounded here!"

"Gotenks won't last long against these guys, we gotta take the stronger guys down first then maybe Gotenks could finish off the others."

"Trunks you know I don't want to die. I finally found someone I can truly love. I don't want to leave her behind. You have Pan as well think of Pan. We gotta-"

"I'm always thinking of Pan." Trunks said softly and he looked at Goten. "I'll never stop thinking about her Goten."

"This battle is madness though."

"This battle is a distraction. Nothing more than a distraction."

 

Gohan was getting more and more frustrated as the men could be knocked down and knocked apart but they just kept coming and it was always the same men.

' _How do you defeat an immortal?_ ' He thought to himself. Then it hit him, it was old fashioned but it was worth it.

 

"TRUNKS!!! YOUR SWORD!!!" he shouted.

 

Trunks stood up and he threw the sword across the plains and Gohan leapt up and caught it, he landed down on the ground in a crouch the sword in his hand and the men charged him.

 

Gohan leapt up and kicked one away and he swung the sword round to another cutting the head off and it rolled across the ground. The old television re-runs of the highlander helped jog his memory.

"Knock their heads off!!!" Gohan shouted at Trunks and Goten.

 

The two nodded and then they leapt in to battle.

 

Vegeta heard Gohan shout and he grinned he understood now he powered up and he sent out several ki attacks at once to the men around them, knocking each one's head off. He watched as the bodies just dropped and twitched before laying still.

 

Vegeta watched everyone else and noticed that for some odd reason the battle field was empty except for them he looked at Trunks. Trunks looked just as confused.

"Boy was this in your vision too?" He asked.

Trunks shook his head. "No I didn't dream of this." Vegeta growled and looked at Gohan.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

 

Goten swallowed he felt it he could feel it coming it wasn't anything like he'd felt before but no one else could feel it. Why couldn't they feel it he looked at Trunks.

"Somebody's changed something." Trunks remarked "That has to be it."

"Guuuuuuuuys something's coming...." Goten began to panic.

 

They all turned and looked at him and it was then Goten saw it appear in the sky and they all turned round, and there in the centre of a brilliant blaze of golden light the eternal dragon was.

"Shit." Trunks breathed.

 

* * * End of Chapter * * *

 

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
